The Boy Who Lived
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Before Harry's third year at Hogwarts, he gets some information that allows him to know more about his parent's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After escaping the Dursley's when he had blown up marge, Harry Potter couldn't believe he was allowed to remain in Diagon alley for the rest of the holidays. Apart from checking out some of the shops he had never been too, he finally got a chance to speak with the goblins about his vault. He had been shocked that the vault he used was only a trust vault, that he held quite a number of vaults. The Potter's personal use that he could not touch until he was seventeen, to vaults for the various companies that the Potters either owned outright or held major shares in.

Harry realised he had a lot of reading to do, so the goblins handed him copies of everything, then he went to his trust vault to pile up a pouch with gold that the goblins supplied him. It had a feather light charm so he would have no trouble carrying his load. Once it was full it would remain full no matter how much Harry spent.

He found a small box the size of a woman's jewellery box, it was beautifully carved, but that wasn't what drew Harry to it. Something felt familiar, he had no idea why but he wanted to find out. He picked up the box, stuck it in his pocket then went back to the leaky cauldron, straight to his room. As soon as Harry touched the lock at the front of the box, it shimmered then opened. Harry found a book inside, a small dark blue book.

Harry was confused but curious so he opened the cover, 'Lily Potter,' Harry stared down at his mother's name then realised this was a diary or journal, 'I will get to know a bit about my mother,' Harry grinned then made himself comfortable and began to read.

"My darling Harry, this is my journal that will aide you through your life. There are many charms that I invented that will only work for you, as I charmed my spells to my blood, your father's blood and your blood. We will get to those later. The first thing you should know is that we were told a prophecy, one where the dark lord, Voldemort would try to kill you, yet you will vanquish him and you will be marked as his equal. We could never work out what the mark meant.

"Hearing that there is a chance Voldemort will come after you, your father and I spent all our time working on charms to protect you, and us, but we mainly concentrated on you. Using our blood that we mixed with yours and another little charm I came up with, we knew you would survive. What we did was allowed our magical cores to join with yours if a dark aura was detected. We were willing to die to make sure you lived, but we did hope we could to stay with you. If you are reading this then it means we are no longer with you.

"Now if you did vanquish him that night and received some type of mark then the prophecy would be fulfilled, you would need to go to the department of mysteries, to the hall of prophecy to see if that is true. But I studied a lot after hearing it and believe if he was destroyed that night then there should be no more prophecy, but check to make sure.

"Now to the box this book came in, it is not just an ordinary box, if you drop a small amount of your blood on the centre of the carving it will changed to its full size, just larger than average height of a man or woman. You step inside and say "there is no place like home" you and the trunk will appear in Potter manor where a staff of house elves will make sure you have everything you need. If you wish to keep the trunk with you at Hogwarts so you can visit the manor, then all you need to do is touch it for it to revert to a normal size trunk. The blood is so the charms will recognise you as Harry Potter, it also means no one else can access your trunk.

"Since you are of age to begin at Hogwarts then you will not get to spend more then you're holidays at the house. I decided it might be wise to give you more time. Once you reached your room, the master suit, there is a small pocket watch sitting beside the bed, it's a time device. There is a potion beside it that will keep you from aging, and having any health problems from repeating time over and over. You will need the potion every time you redo time, but there is plenty in the potions lab ready for you. You will need to sleep a lot, so taking an hour or so through the day for a nap will be a good idea apart from sleeping of a night.

"Now to why I did this, well, I'm sorry to say that if we die then the best protection you could have from Voldemort would be if you lived with blood, your father had no blood family left. We spoke with Sirius and Albus about this and realised to give you the best protection from Voldemort's death eaters, if Voldemort died, would be if you were to live with my sister. She is not a very nice person, neither is her husband who I only met once. I wish there could be another way as I have many wonderful friends who would raise you like their son, Petunia probably would not, but I cannot say for certain, only that her and her husband do not like our kind, meaning witches and wizards.

"Now you have a way to get to Potter manor you would never need to return to Petunia, it was best for you until you turned eleven and learnt how to use your magic. No one apart from your father, Sirius and I knew that we planned this, so even though we worked with others to make sure you were safe while still very young, from eleven on we knew it would be the time for you to care for yourself. The others would not agree with this but we did not want you remaining with Petunia longer than necessary.

"You can now remain at the house where you will be looked after by the wonderful family of house elves; that we actually thought of as family. The house is warded with so many enchantments that no one can find it, no one can follow you there unless you allow it. There are two charms in my book, one that will show you how to bring visitors in, the other will work only once, it's just a precaution in case you invite someone then change your mind about allowing them entry. At this time there are only two people alive apart from our family allowed to enter Potter manor so no matter what is going on you will be safe.

"You're father and I also organised magical portraits, so apart from speaking with your ancestors on the Potter side, you will be able to speak with us as well. We kept the charm updated so we will have our full memories up until we died. As no one can access the house until Lord Potter returns, which is you, then we have no idea what has been going on since our deaths so you will need to fill us in.

"Now in case Sirius hasn't told you what is going on or you have not spoken with the goblins I will fill you in on something your father and I decided to do, sort of a way to give you some satisfaction, if you wish to use it. Because we knew how Petunia and her fat husband would probably treat you we decided to buy a lot of companies in the muggle world, not just because it was good business, but to give you some protection. The company that Vernon Dursley works for, Grunnings, is owned by a few individuals, you are one of them and own the majority of shares. We also bought a lot of muggle properties, like houses, we own their house as well.

"You may be asking why you weren't told all this before, well, your father and I did leave a few letters that should have been read to you when you turned five. Sirius, who is your godfather and someone we both trust with your life, he held those letters. He wanted to be able to raise you if we died but again because of the blood protection he agreed you would be safer but he would make sure to see you as often as he could. Now if for some reason you didn't receive those letters and are now only finding out about Grunnings, their home, Sirius and so many other things, well, all I can say is something went wrong. That is the main reason I am putting so much in this book, it's so you will know what is going on in case something changed our plans.

"Now because of the prophecy we were told the safest thing to do was use the fidelius charm, Albus Dumbledore offered to be our secret keeper, we turned him down. At first we planned to use Sirius, but he came up with a great idea, as everyone knew James and Sirius were best friends, as close as two friends could be. He thought we should let everyone know he was the secret keeper when he wasn't; he did this so if Voldemort or his death eaters caught him then he could not reveal the secret to where we were. He was willing if it kept you safe. We decided on another friend, Peter Pettigrew, we did this as we figured no one would think we would trust your safety and our families safety to him as he was very weak with his magic, but still a dear friend.

"Another thing you should know, Peter became an animagus with your father and Sirius. Peter became a rat, an ordinary brown rat, so if he did get caught then a quick transformation and he could escape. We tried to think of everything to make sure you were safe, but us as well, you were the most important, so most of our plans circled around you.

"Over the next few pages of the book you will read more about what was going on during that time, but this book mainly covers charms that will help you through your life. Once you reach Potter manor than you can speak with us as often as you like. I will be able to aide you in learning the charms along with potions and healing. Your father can teach you more transfiguration and fighting skills. In case you don't know, James and Sirius were aurors and very good at their jobs, powerful as well, so your father can aide you in learning how to fight, even if you never need to use it, learning how is always good to know. Sirius will be able to train with you so you will know what it's like to go up against someone, especially someone as good with a wand as Sirius is.

"Last thing before you head to your home, when you were six months old your magic broke free. Normally a child will use magic and have accidents with their magic from around two or three. We used a potion to partially bind your magic, just enough to keep you safe. You seemed to summon things to you, not always your drinks or food either, sometimes it was heavy objects or sharp objects. Now again in the letter we left with Sirius, the anti-dote to the potion was in it and Sirius is very good at potions, there is also a full potions lab at the manor. I will talk to you soon, sweetheart, for now, say the magic words and return to where you belong, I love you, your mother."

Harry could hardly comprehend half of what he had just read, but he knew one thing, he never had to return to the Dursley's and he had time on his hand to learn, something he had a lot of trouble with over the years. He was not going to tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermione, this was going to stay for just him, his family and his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry used his potions knife to stab the top of his finger, he let the blood drip onto the centre of the carvings, then healed his finger as the small box grew to about six feet. He packed all his belongings, placed all the files he got from the goblins into his normal trunk then he shrunk it, sticking that in his pocket with the book. He only knew he could do magic was because of Tom, the old bar keeper. He told Harry that the ministry would not know who did the magic here and since it was full of adult witches and wizards they would just believe it to be one of them, not a thirteen year old boy, as long as Harry wasn't seen doing magic, then no one would know. Harry had thanked Tom for that bit of information then promised that no one would know he told him.

'Okay Hedwig, in your cage for a quick trip to our new home,' Harry smiled as his owl flew down onto his arm then hoped onto her cage.

Harry held the cage then opened the trunk, he stood just inside, 'There is no place like home,' he grinned knowing where his mother got that line from, the movie, the wizard of oz.

Harry stepped out to be greeted by five house elves, two of them looked very young, 'Hi,' he grinned.

'Welcome home Master Lord Potter,' the older elf said as they all bowed.

'Thank you,' Harry opened the cage, Hedwig flew out and sat on his shoulder, 'My mother's journal said you could show me around, help me settle in then I want to see their portraits.'

'Apart from your mother's trunk do you have other luggage Master Harry?' the female elf asked.

'Oh right,' Harry pulled out his trunk, he sat it on the floor and the elf instantly resized it then it disappeared.

'There is an owlery here for your owl to use, there are two owls there at the moment.'

'Did you hear that Hedwig,' Harry gave his familiar a pat then watched as she flew off.

'Follow me Master Harry, I will show you to your room. But if it's alright with you, my younglings are learning how to serve, would it be okay if they followed?'

'Yes, that's fine and every youngling has to learn new things, just like I do,' Harry smiled down at the small elves then he followed them up a large sweeping staircase, then another until they got to the third floor where he stepped into a room the size of the Dursley's house.

'This is your personal living area Master Harry, through that door is your sleeping quarters, there are two doors in there, one your bathroom and one your wardrobe, which will be filled with clothes by tomorrow. I will show my younglings how to unpack your belongings.'

'That's fine, I'll look around until you finish, but this is a beautiful room, I love the colours.'

'Mistress Lily decorated these rooms when she first married Master James, in fact she decorated the whole house herself. She was quite gifted in decorating charms.'

'I'm finding out just how gifted she was.'

Harry wondered around the room then he found the pocket watch, he read the small note with it, it was instructions on how to redo a week, days or hours over. He knew that would come in handy, but he needed to do a few things first. One was talk to his parents about Sirius Black and what he read and what he had been told. Then he had to work on how to contact him and maybe someone who can give him another trial. If he is innocent then something must have gone wrong with the first trial.

'You do not own much Master Harry; that is not acceptable.'

'Well, I never thought of the Dursley's place as my home plus if I owned anything they would probably destroy it. But you said I will have new clothes, um, how?'

'I am a Master seamstress Master; with the help of my younglings we will have a full wardrobe of clothes ready for you by tomorrow.'

'Um, okay, but you can take your time, maybe just make a few things for now, like jeans, shirts, stuff like that. It's summer so I don't really need much just yet.'

'If you wish Master Harry, we will make sure you have enough for the next week then make more.'

'Great, now how about you show me where my parents portraits are?'

'That would be in your office Master Harry, on the ground floor.'

Harry followed the elves, smiling as he past dozens of portraits, some of the boys or men had his hair so he knew they were related.

Harry stepped into another room that was also huge, 'Harry, is that you?'

Harry turned, 'Mum, dad.'

'Oh my boy, you're finally here, later than you should be though. I take it something went wrong?'

'A lot,' Harry walked over to the portrait, he smiled up at his parents, 'You're beautiful.'

'She is, isn't she son?' James grinned.

'Yes, she is, you're not bad yourself,' Harry smirked making his parents chuckle.

'So how old are you? You need to fill us in and you are way too skinny.'

'Okay, I'm about to turn thirteen in two weeks, I escaped the Dursley's because I got angry with Vernon and his sister, Marge, they were bad mouthing the both of you and I…um, sort of blew Marge up, like a balloon. I lost control of my magic so I ran, caught the night bus and the minister found me so he allowed me to stay in Diagon alley until school starts, I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Um, first though, everyone thinks Sirius is a criminal and he just escaped Azkaban to kill me, he was supposed to be one of Voldemort's biggest supporters.'

'Oh dear, there is a lot that is wrong. Okay, Dobin, the head house elf will tell you how to contact Charles Harrison, our attorney, show him that page in my book, he will work on why Sirius was sent to Azkaban. They are the only two who can enter the manor as we had many meetings here before staying at the cottage, Charles and Sirius. So Vernon was as bad as we thought he would be?' James asked.

'Worse, probably, um, there's a lot to go into about them, so we can do that tomorrow if you like. Let's just say that I'm looking forward to making them pay.'

'Even with warnings from Albus they still didn't treat you right,' Lily growled.

'Professor Dumbledore never visited them, not that I remember, no magical person ever visited, until Hagrid came to give me my Hogwarts letters. See, the Dursley's tried to stop me finding out about Hogwarts and being a wizard, they kept burning or destroying my letters. Hagrid turned up, gave Dudley, my cousin, a pigs tail, threatened them then took me shopping. He had to fill me in on Voldemort, you, how I'm known as the-boy-who-lived, oh,' Harry lifted his hair, 'This would be marked as his equal, I got this scar that night, survived the killing curse and yes, he disappeared.'

'The killing curse, then our charms worked. But I am stunned to learn that Albus did not visit, he promised us he would to make sure they treated you right even if they would never treat you as their own. But why Hagrid and not Minerva McGonagall, as it's the duty of the deputy head to visit all muggleborns or muggle raised children?' Lily asked.

'I don't know, Hagrid just turned up and took me shopping. Oh but Voldemort did sort of die that night, but a part of his spirit or soul, something is still around. See, in my first year he was possessing one of my professors, I…um, sort of killed him, Voldemort's spirit disappeared again. The second year I got into the chamber of secrets where a memory of Voldemort when he was about sixteen, he released the basilisk, which was petrifying students. Voldemort kidnapped my friends little sister, she was dying. Anyway, Voldemort said he wanted to meet me so he used Ginny to get to me. I killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, it did bite me though, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix used his tears on my arm. Anyway, there was a diary that he owned which is what was bringing him back and draining the life out of Ginny. I used the basilisk fang that was stuck in my arm to stab the diary, he died, again; that's three times so far.'

'The main prophecy is fulfilled, but if he has found some way to keep his soul tethered then he may find a way to return properly. He would not care if the prophecy was fulfilled, he will want revenge for what happened that night. You will need a lot of training, how long before you return to Hogwarts?' James asked.

'Six weeks.'

'Then you'll be getting a crash course, with the time turner it will give you six months, it would not be safe until you had enough knowledge that could help.'

'I think I'm going to like mum's charms. Oh the binding potion, now I know why I struggle with spells. I've never been good at potions but that's mainly because Snape hates me.'

'Snape,' James glared, 'What has that bastard got to do with anything?'

'He's the potions teacher, he keeps saying I'm arrogant like my father and I break rules like my father. He never stops having a go about you. He says cruel things to me all the time so I can't concentrate in his class and he makes sure of it. Also the bloody Slytherin's share our class and they always throw things into my cauldron and Snape let's them.'

'We'll explain more about him soon and how to handle him, but which house are you in?' Lily asked.

'Guess,' Harry smirked.

'Gryffindor,' Lily and James shouted making Harry laugh but he did nod. He would fill them in later about how he almost ended up in Slytherin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry spoke with his parents until late, and even though he knew he would get to spend a lot of time with them he found it difficult to leave, he even ate his dinner in the office so he could stay with them. But his mother made him go shower then get a good night's sleep since he was going to be very busy over the next few months.

The first thing Harry did after waking was to see some brand new clothes that Mipsy and her younglings made for him. He dressed then decided to eat breakfast in the office so he could keep talking to his parents. When he finished, he had Dobin show him how to contact the attorney. He only said Charles' name and within ten minutes Mr. Charles Harrison he was coming through the fireplace

Harry stepped back then watched a tall, distinguished man in his sixties or seventies step out.

'Lord Potter, I have tried to contact you many times over the years, but it seems the wards placed around you made it impossible. I am pleased to see you, finally.'

Harry shook the man's hand then gestured for them to take a seat, 'It's nice to meet you, but I only just found out about the house, you, so many things. But I mainly needed to talk to you about Sirius Black who is innocent,' Harry opened the diary to allow the man to read, 'Something must have gone wrong with his trial.'

'He was not given a trial, I only found that out when he escaped. I figured he might speak with the goblins about his vault, any person who has been convicted of a crime will have their vaults and properties seized until they have served their sentence. The goblins informed me that none were seized as he was never convicted. I will need to find a way to contact him but I'm sure he will be wary of being sent back to Azkaban.'

'Charles,' James smiled, 'Peter is an animagus he changes into a normal brown rat, Sirius is an animagus, he turns into a big black dog that resembles a grim.'

'I saw him, the dog, the night I ran from the Dursley's, he scared me actually, he was so big. I think I saw him in Diagon alley as well, but I only got a small glimpse as he ran up the lane between some of the shops.'

'He's sticking around, probably using his animagus to listen in and keep an eye on you at the same time. Now I did some checking, he would have some problems because of the dementors, most prisoners do, but if he did use his animagus then maybe he is not as bad as we might believe. Another thing I found out was that Cornelius Fudge visited Azkaban just before Sirius escaped. He thought Sirius seemed more than fine, but some of the human guards said he would look fine one day then for weeks he didn't seem to know where he was or who he was, that would happen every couple of months. The day he spoke with Fudge he asked the minister if he could have his copy of the Daily Prophet, that he missed doing the crosswords. That night and for the next couple of weeks the guards said he kept muttering the same thing, he's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts. I checked the Daily Prophet to see if there was something in there that made him say that. There was one small article that mentioned your name Lord Potter but it wasn't about you. The Weasley family won some money and went to Egypt, it said that some of the children would be returning to Hogwarts and it is known that the youngest son, Ronald was your friend.'

'Yeah, we've been friends since our first train ride, but I'm friends with most of the Weasley family. I haven't met the two oldest boys, Bill and Charlie, but I know all the others. I know the article, Ron sent me a copy of the picture taken in Egypt. But…um, call me Harry sir.'

'Harry, you can call me Charles. Now, your friend has a pet,' Charles said

'Yeah, Scabbers.'

Charles opened his briefcase and pulled out the article, 'So this is Scabbers?'

'Yes,' Harry furrowed his brow wondering what was going on and why the lawyer seemed interested in a rat, then it hit him, 'No, you're kidding me, Scabbers?'

'I believe so,' Charles held the picture up to James and Lily.

'That's Peter, I would recognise him anywhere,' James shouted.

'He must have found out that Ronald was going to start Hogwarts the same time as you, Harry.'

'But he was Percy's rat before Ron got him. Ron told me that because Percy became a prefect his parents bought him a new owl, so Ron got the rat. They…um, they're a poor family so they often pass things around.'

'Then Peter stayed with a magical family to listen in but I still believe he worked out to stay with a family that had a child your age. I believe it was just luck that you ended up friends.'

'Charles, because of what was going on when Harry was a baby James and I worked on a lot of charms, I invented quite a few. Right now you are going to need time to find Sirius, find out what happened then find Peter. I charmed an object for Harry to keep redoing days and weeks at a time as I knew my sister would not raise him right, but he was safer there.'

'We know this is illegal Charles, but it seems the ministry are doing a lot of illegal things now a days, throwing someone in Azkaban when they are innocent.'

'I will keep this confidential, but yes, I will need a lot of time so I will get you to show me how to make my own time piece so I can investigate. If Peter gets wind of an investigation then he may disappear. Trying to find a common garden rat will be next to impossible.'

'Mum, is there a charm I could use to capture him? I ask mainly because Ron and I share a dorm room at Hogwarts, Scabbers is usually asleep on Ron's bed.'

'Perfect, I know a few that will help. But as we said, you will be doing weeks over. So while you're learning Charles can get all the information he needs, especially on why Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Dobin can convert one of the wine cellars into a jail that will stop Peter changing,' Lily said.

'And we need to find a way to show Sirius he would be safe here until Charles can work on his trial.'

'A charm that can be attached to Harry, only Sirius will see it and only in his animagus form. It would mean Harry would need to make some trips to Diagon alley.' James said.

'I have an office there, but I would prefer no one see Lord Potter going in. Peter could get wind, or someone corrupt within the ministry. Someone made sure I could not get in contact with Harry, so we need to keep our working relationship secret.'

'I have dad's invisibility cloak, I use it all the time at Hogwarts.'

'Perfect, I will arrange times to meet up in London and no one will see you pass through the Leaky Cauldron.'

'So we can't floo into your office?'

'No, it's too dangerous, so many of my colleagues were cursed before they could pull their wands. They would step out of the fireplace and just start yelling curses. We all decided to block our floo, now they have to walk in the door which is charmed to reveal dark objects or dark potions.'

'Does that charm work on the dark mark?' James asked.

'It does.'

'What's the dark mark?' Harry asked.

'It's a magical tattoo that Voldemort gave all his supporters, it's on the inside of their forearms. He uses it to call his supporters, but he can use it to curse them as well,' James said.

Charles, Lily and James watched Harry who seemed to be deep in thought, 'Sweetheart, is something wrong?'

'Well, a suspicion, Snape, he often rubs his arm at the same time I get pain in my scar. Now if Voldemort gave me the scar and gave them dark marks, maybe he was feeling something when I was.'

'Snape did get involved with a lot of the first death eaters but I never did confirm if he was a death eater,' James said.

'He was, Albus Dumbledore was the one that got him out of Azkaban and gave him the job of potions master at Hogwarts. That happened two years after Harry received his scar. A few of us believed that Albus was going to use Snape to spy on the remaining death eaters. Some believe Snape used Albus so he could spy on the headmaster and the school.'

'He's a bastard,' Harry flushed, 'Um, sorry,' he blushed, then shrugged as he looked up at his parents.

'That is another thing I want you to help Harry with Charles, it seems Snape can't let go of his hate for me so he's taking it out on my son during their classes.'

'And after, he's tried to have me expelled and gives me detentions for breathing to loudly.'

'Then I will work on seeing your memories so I can make a complaint on your behalf. I know he was hurt that Lily had feelings for James but to use his authority over you is almost illegal, but bullying a student is not allowed by teachers.'

'You mean to tell me that ugly old Snape liked my mother?' Harry grimaced as James laughed, even Lily chuckled. But it made more sense now, Snape could see how much Harry looked like his father who took the woman he liked or loved. Now he did hope that Charles could help him with the Snape situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Charles had a lot of work to do so Lily showed him how to charm his watch into a time piece then explained about the potion that would keep him healthy. The watch was made to work simultaneously with Harry's that way they could do their time over and over but would remember everything they spoke about and did. All they had to do was notify each other so they would know when one was going to redo time.

'Before you go Charles, I was hoping you could help with a problem, with a muggle.'

'Ah, yes, the Dursley's, am I right?'

'Yes sir, you see, they weren't very nice to me at all. I was treated like a slave, kept in a cupboard and went quite often without meals, sometimes days without eating. Even though this isn't that important I figured I'd mention it. I never received a gift for Christmas or my birthday and I was never allowed to speak unless they asked me something, usually more like ordering me to do things.'

'I will handle that, I may even be able to have them brought up on charges for child neglect and by the sound of it, child abuse. Being a wizard I can get inside without them knowing; hopefully to find the evidence I need.'

'Wouldn't that normally be against the law?'

'Yes, but sometimes you have to break small laws to bring criminals to justice. I never do anything that could be considered dark or that would hurt someone.'

'I know what you mean, breaking small rules that can help is needed sometimes. My parents trusted you so I know I can and really, the few times my primary school teacher or nurse tried to complain on my behalf it went unchecked, it was ignored most of the time. The Dursley's had everyone believe I was a deranged, that I would murder them in their sleep. Finally I stopped telling anyone what they were like.'

'Yes, I have come up against that type of situation quite often that is why I use unorthodox means to gain evidence. I will keep you informed on how everything is going but please notify me straight away if you get in contact with Sirius Black, and remember, you can come through my office using your cloak if you need to.'

'I will and thank you,' Harry watched the man step into the fire before he turned back to his parents who both looked murderous, 'I don't have to return and they will end up punished. Now the charm that Sirius can see as a dog, we need to get him here so he's safe.'

'Very well, then you will tell us everything and we will help Charles work on ways to…punish them,' Lily said with a growl.

'Um, dad, does mum normally have a temper?'

'Oh yes, very much and very dangerous if riled.'

Harry chuckled as his mother punched his father in the arm, 'Must have something to do with being a red head. My friend Ron is a red head, but all the Weasley's are red heads and when his mother yells everyone ducks for cover.'

'Okay, we're going to show you how to use the glamour charm, which is simple, then Dobin will go with you to Diagon alley. No one will recognise you but as we said, Sirius as Padfoot, that's his name, he will see the message and he should remember Dobin. When you return I will take you through the potion to release your magic, unless Sirius is in his right mind.'

'What is the message?'

'It's safe Padfoot, prongs helped Prongslet find you. He's going to bring you home.'

Harry nodded then listened to his parents on how to cast the glamour on certain parts of his body. He made himself taller by a few inches, he ended up with light brown hair and his eyes were temporarily fixed so he could lose the glasses. Then he cast the message on his front and back, now he just hoped Sirius saw it.

Harry called Dobin, gave his parents a wave and allowed the elf to take him to Diagon alley in the hope they could find Sirius Black.

Harry was a bit nervous at first, there were a lot of people that seemed to be acting suspicious. Harry wondered if the minister found out he had disappeared and had people there looking for him.

'You are safe…Master, I will not use your name, just in case.'

'Thank you Dobin, I'll go get all the potion ingredients, but if you see Padfoot let me know so he can see the message.'

Harry entered the apothecary while Dobin stood outside the door, watching, not just for Sirius but the ministry workers. He would not allow his master to be found.

When Harry finished they decided to sit outside Florean's icecream parlour for a while. They were not even sure if Sirius would turn up today or if he might know Harry's left the Leaky cauldron which means he might not return to Diagon alley at all.

After three hours Harry and Dobin were just about to return to the manor when they noticed the large black dog staring at them. He was sitting near a large bin next to Gringotts. Harry nodded to the dog then stood front on so Sirius could see the message. The dog seemed cautious but he walked slowly down the street to Harry.

Harry knelt, 'I know your innocent and I know the truth, we need to get to the manor,' Harry smiled when the dog nodded, 'Okay Dobin, take us home.'

Dobin held Harry's arm then took hold of the dog's fur before disapparating. They appeared inside the office.

'Sirius, its fine, change back.' James called from the portrait.

Harry stood watched as the dog disappeared and a man who looked ill appeared before him.

'Dobin, contact Charles, Sirius will need a healer, contact Claudia, then bring Sirius a lot of chocolate,' James said urgently, 'Harry, remove the glamour.'

Harry quickly removed the glamour but he kept staring at Sirius, 'Um, are you okay?'

'To tell you the truth pup, I'm not sure. I heard you vanished from your room, no one could find you. I wasn't sure where to look or if you would return, I've been so worried about you.'

'I'm fine, I found mum's magical trunk which brought me here.'

Mipsy appeared before Sirius with a large block of chocolate, she placed the tray with tea and biscuits on the small table.

'Eat mister Sirius, eat the chocolate, you will feel better.'

'Thank you… sorry, I don't remember your name.'

'Mipsy sir, Dobin's daughter.'

'Oh right, Mipsy, thanks.'

'Why chocolate?' Harry asked looking confused.

'It counter acts the feelings that the dementors do to you. Even though he should see a healer, there isn't much that can be done apart from rest and lots of chocolate, apart from good wholesome food,' Lily said.

'Sirius, what happened?'

'I went to see Peter but he was gone, I was scared so I went to the cottage. Hagrid had just taken Harry out of the house, but I could tell what happened. Hagrid was taking Harry to Albus so I leant him my bike to get Harry away safely then I went looking for Peter. I found him two days later, he tricked me James, blew up the street, killed a heap of muggles, yelled that I betrayed you then became Wormtail and disappeared. The aurors arrived and I was too shocked to say or do anything, they took me to Azkaban. It was about a week later I kept telling the guards there had been a mistake, no one would listen to me. The dementors started to stay close to me more often so I stayed quiet in the hope they would give me some space. I kept expecting someone to turn up to take me to the ministry, to have a trial. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months then I just don't know, time meant nothing, I couldn't handle the feelings from the dementors so I stayed mainly as Padfoot. How long as it been?'

'Twelve years Padfoot,' James said sadly.

'Twelve years, that's why I wasn't sure it was Harry, but it had to be, he looked like you Prongs.'

The fireplace flared, Charles stepped out then an older woman, 'This is Claudia Harry, she taught your mother a lot on healing and she's trustworthy.'

'Oh, okay.'

'She can't come any further, the wards won't allow her to, you have to spell her in?'

'Oh, right, I forgot,' Harry smiled at the woman that seemed to have kind eyes. His mother explained what he had to do, so Harry practiced a bit then cast the spell, 'Did it work?'

Claudia took a couple of steps, 'Yes, Lord Potter, it worked, I will see to Mr. Black.'

'Um, it's just Harry,' Harry shrugged.

'Harry, we have something to discuss while Claudia checks on Sirius.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry and Charles sat, 'What's wrong?'

'It seems the idiot minister, Fudge, is going to place dementors around Hogwarts to protect you from Sirius. Albus Dumbledore and many others are complaining about it, but it seems none of their arguments have done any good. They know you've disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron so they are trying to find you.'

'No, Harry can't be in close contact with dementors, no child should. But imagine what his dreams and fears would be about,' Lily growled.

'What do you mean?' Harry stared up at his parents.

'Dementors suck all the happiness out of you and all you hear and see are your worst dreams, worst nightmares things that make you frightened, sad or depressed. Eventually if you are close enough to one for too long they can drain your magic and destroy your mind. You were awake that night son, you heard what happened,' James said.

'You were in my arms when he first came into your room, you would have seen me die. I heard your father fighting him that night while I tried to keep you safe.'

'That's the flash of green light I've dreamt about, I also remember a scream and laughter, sort of cruel laughter. I remember a flying motorbike. The Dursley's told me you died in a car crash so I figured the green light had something to do with the crash but I could never work out where the green came from, not until Hagrid explained.'

Charles, Claudia, Sirius and the two people in the portrait all stared at Harry. They knew if he was subjected to dementors then he would see that flash of green light again and he would hear the scream, his mother's scream as she was murdered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'As Sirius would never be allowed custody of you Harry, not even if he's name is cleared and that's mainly down to spending so much time near the dementors, we worked on plans for when you finally left the Dursley's. If Sirius was hurt or worse then we worked on Charles becoming your guardian, mainly for legal purposes. He knew we wanted you here near us. He has the papers which means no one can stop what your parents wanted for you,' James said.

'Right, so as your legal guardian I can take your message to the minister on your behalf.'

'What message?'

'That you will not return to Hogwarts if he is idiot enough to place dementors around the school, which could lead you to hear your parent's deaths. Depending on what he decides to do will depend on my next course of action. Naturally we use your ownership in the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and the Wizarding Wireless Network to make him look like a fool. How can one man, a death eater or not be more dangerous than a hundred dementors. They are dark creatures that can suck out your soul.'

'Okay, so will I need to write this out?'

'Yes, I will help you do that very soon.'

'This would mean that everyone will find out I've left the muggles, where do you think they will believe I'm living?'

'Probably with me, we will work it so it looks like you've been seen going into my home. We can organise to have a port key here for you so if someone turns up that needs to see you then you can arrive quickly. Is that satisfactory Harry?'

'Yes, I don't want anyone to know I'm here but it will keep Sirius safe as well.'

'How is he Claudia?' Lily asked.

'He will need a lot of chocolate over the next few months, lots of sunshine and healthy food, along with some excursive, just not too much to start with. It would be best to eat chocolate and have a hot chocolate drink a few times a day. He could do with some vitamin and nutrient potions as well.'

'Harry, call Mipsy, she can go to Honeydukes and get plenty of chocolate to keep Sirius going,' James said.

'Mipsy,' Harry smiled at the little elf, 'Can you make a trip to Honeydukes and buy enough chocolate that will keep Sirius going over the next six months?'

'Yes Master Harry, Mipsy won't be long.'

'I'm going to end up hating chocolate, but I wish I could get warm.'

Charles flicked his wand and conjured a blanket, he placed it over Sirius, giving him a smile.

'Is that better Sirius?' Harry asked.

'Yes, thanks pup, thanks Charles, but merlin do you look like your dad, pup, you really are Prongslet.'

'What's Prongslet?'

'Well, since I'm Prongs I decided to call you Prongslet, Padfoot called you pup, you're his pup since he turns into a dog.'

'Oh, okay, makes sense I suppose.'

'He will be fine Harry, but if you need me for anything don't hesitate to call.'

'Thank you,' Harry smiled at the healer before she left.

'I've got some of my team working on the Dursley's and some working quietly on the trial for Sirius. We need to be careful with that so we don't tip off the ministry.'

'Amelia bones was a good friend of ours Charles, if she's still an auror then she will listen to you, so she could help,' Lily said.

'Amelia bones is now head of the department of magical law enforcement, so if she is willing to hear me out, when the time comes, she will be a powerful ally to have on our side. Now how about we get that letter done Harry then I can get back to work.'

'Thanks,' Harry went to the desk, Charles would tell him what to write so he took his time so he's normal scratch like writing was a lot neater. He signed it then handed it to Charles.

'Let's hope it works, I do not want to have them near me.'

'It will and if it won't then I will be explain how you will go to school overseas. That won't be necessary as you can learn at home if you wish, that will be up to you to decide. First we will find out what that idiot will do. I'll keep in touch.'

'Thanks,' Harry waited for Charles to leave before he headed back over to Sirius who was eating a huge block of chocolate, 'How are you feeling Sirius?'

'Better, thanks Harry, so why did you run from the muggles that night?'

'They were always mean to me, but that night Vernon's sister kept calling my parent's names I did not like. I sort of lost control of my magic and she swelled up like a balloon. Fudge told me that she was found, deflated then had her memory modified. I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron until Hogwarts, but decided to go to my vault now I had time. Normally I'm rushed so I've never had a chance to see what was in there.'

'I left Harry a trunk and my journal, he came here straight away. I only did that in case something happened to you, I'm glad we worked on ways to get Harry away from my sister. Now though, we will need to work on the antidote Harry so your magic can be released. It will make you lightheaded for a while, maybe even tired. These potions are only supposed to be used until the child understands how dangerous accidental magic can be.'

'I used some with the muggles, without meaning too. Once I turned my teachers hair blue, I tried to outrun Dudley and his gang, ended up on the roof. I shrunk a jumper that Petunia wanted me to wear, ugly thing. Then not long before I started at Hogwarts we went to the zoo, they had to take me instead of leaving me with Mrs. Figg, the mad cat lady. Well, when Dudley pushed me out of the way, I made the glass disappear from the boa constrictors cage. You see, I can speak parseltongue, I was talking to it when Dudley's friend saw me. Anyway, the snake slithered out, thanked me then said it was off to Brazil. I ended up with a broken arm and locked in my cupboard for two weeks for that.'

'When you're well enough and free Padfoot I would like you to hurt my sister and her fat husband, you can choose how.'

'I think I believe you dad,' Harry stared up at his mother's very pissed off face.

'You should but right now I wish I was alive to use some painful curses on that lot.'

'So Petunia ended up worse than we thought she would,' Sirius sighed, 'Now I wished I realised how long I was there, I could have hurt them years ago.'

'I'm not going back, I'm here now so it's okay, we just have to get you free. But Fudge sounds like an idiot, I only spoke with him for a few minutes, he seemed nervous but wouldn't tell me a lot, especially about you.'

'Well, they believe I'm one of Voldemort's supporters and I want to kill you. He probably thought that would frighten you. But why weren't you scared when you heard I escaped?'

'Well, I've faced Voldemort three times, I didn't think you could be worse than him.'

'I think I'm going to be quite shocked when I hear everything. But right now I could do with a bath and sleep.'

'Dobin,' Harry called, 'Can you show Sirius which room he can use then run him a bath?'

'Yes, Master Harry, come mister Sirius, you need rest.'

'Thanks pup,' Sirius patted his godson's arm then walked slowly after the elf.

'Will he be okay mum?'

'Yes, he will, he just needs a lot of rest. But if its sunny tomorrow make sure he sits outside for a while. Now, the potions room is down in the basement, I have a portrait there so if you head down now, I will show you how to make the potion you need along with the ones for Sirius. I'll see you down there in a minute.'

'Okay, let's hope I can do this.'

'Your mother is an excellent teacher Harry, she will make sure you can out-perform anyone in potions. How do you think I ended up being so good, it was thanks to your mother.'

'Thanks dad,' Harry smiled then wandered through the house until he found one of the younglings who explained where the potions room was and how it had been cleaned ready for his use.

'Wow, this is some potions room, it's like a muggle lab.'

'Yes, I set it up like that, it's more efficient. Now I had Mipsy gather the ingredients you will use, all you need to do is follow my instructions and try not to lose concentration. The ones you are going to make are simple potions to make, you just have to remember to count each item you place in the cauldron and how many stirs you do.'

'Even if I could concentrate at Hogwarts the Slytherin's would just sabotage my potion anyway. They knew they could get away with it, Snape always let's them.'

'Then I will show you how to shield your cauldron so if they try it will rebound into theirs.'

Harry chuckled, he realised his mother had a bit of a vindictive side, now he planned to get back at those who made his life worse at the castle, if he returned to Hogwarts that is. Harry had a feeling Charles would work it so he could, he just needed to have some patience. So he figured for now he would concentrate on the potion which would release his magic then do the ones to help Sirius. He knew he was going to be very busy over the next few weeks, but Harry already knew it would be worth it in the end. He would have a good home and he would have Sirius, not to mention he can talk to his parent's anytime. They might not be alive, so having their portraits to talk to is the next best thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to make the potions but also how much he enjoyed it. He waited until the one he needed to drink was cooled then drank it and it was the first time since he entered the magical world that a potion didn't taste disgusting.

One thing Harry noticed, so did Lily, he never got tired or lightheaded, in fact Harry felt energized. Lily had him try a wide range of spells which Harry pulled off first time and perfectly, which make Harry laugh loudly. Harry had given the other potions to Mipsy so she could give them to Sirius.

Harry returned to the office so he could discuss his training, they worked on sending a message to Charles so they would know they planned to have Harry redo days for the first few days then they were going back a week. They needed to organise so they could both get there work done without disrupting the other. Charles made sure he would have everything ready on his end so he would know what was going on and what he needed to do having the extra time on his hands.

Over the next few weeks in Harry's redo time which ended up only days in real time, Harry's magical education had increased so much that he ended up being able to do spells that seventh years would do. Lily had also started to teach him the finer art of potion making and made sure Harry read and reread every year book so he would know the answers off by heart. With his magic released Harry realised he's memory was a lot better and able to retain information easier. Another thing Harry found out thanks to his father, he would become an animagus with just a bit of study. When Sirius was feeling up to it, he would teach Harry how to occlude his mind, but Lily showed him how to place powerful shield so that if anyone tried to enter his mind without permission they will find themselves in an enormous amount of pain that would last days. One thing James decided to do was teach Harry the patronus charm, even if Fudge didn't put dementors at the school, he did like to use them. Lily and James wanted to make sure Harry could protect himself.

Along with his magical education of spells, charms and potions, Harry also started to learn healing spells. He found that some spells spoken in parseltongue were more powerful. Lily explained that parselmagic was rare just like parselmouth's were rare, but if he read the books on parselmagic that he could get Dobin to buy for him, than Harry could, if he wished become a great healer when he's older.

James had showed Harry his duelling room, where there were practice dummies and lots of weapons, like swords, daggers, throwing knives, and many other things. He started Harry on an excessive regime that would strengthen his muscles and stamina. He then started Harry on weapons training, they would start with fake weapons until Harry got the handle on how to work weapons like swords. After a few weeks he progressed to real weapons. With only a few mishaps which gave Harry few cuts, but nothing serious. Harry ended up being so good that even with ten practice dummies he was able to defeat each one and do it within minutes, sometimes seconds. Harry used his weapons and magic combined which turned out to work better and most opponents would never see it coming. Sirius would join him every day but as he had to take it easy, he mainly spent a half an hour exercising with Harry before having to sit in the sun, eating more chocolate. He was right, he said he would end up hating chocolate, and he was.

Charles kept dropping in to tell Harry how their plans were going, how he had a lot of information on the Dursley's so they will end up arrested where they could do time in a muggle jail. That would happen when they did not need to do time over, but Charles was going to make sure their reputation was dragged through the mud. When that happened the house would be repossessed, Harry explained that he wanted it to be sold. Charles also worked on Marge Dursley as well, she will end up going before the court for animal cruelty, but also using her dogs as a weapon to hurt a child. She will lose her dogs and her breeder's license and have to pay a hefty fine. Dudley will be placed in foster care as there were no other family members alive, if Vernon and Petunia ended up in jail which Charles believed they would.

Charles had also started to work on the trial for Sirius. He had all the information proving Sirius was never given a trial, how he was not even questioned. He took statements from anyone that knew Sirius Black, he had memories from Sirius as well and performed a charm on the house in Godric's Hollow to prove who had been spelled to be the secret keeper. The charm proved that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of the Potters. They had decided that they would not take it to court until Harry could see about capturing Peter in his rat form.

Dobin had organised a secure cage in one of the cellars ready to hold Peter until Charles could organise Sirius' trial. The head house elf then had the charms done so he could not escape whether in rat form or human.

'Alright, since we're back at the right time, the day after you brought Sirius here. I took your letter to the Minister, at first he did not believe you would not return to Hogwarts, I showed him the information I got for you in regards to other schools overseas. He finally relented, yet I have a feeling he might still use some dementors, keep them outside of the school, but keep them near. I do not have proof but I know Fudge, he does not like anyone making him change his mind, no matter how stupid he could end up looking.'

'So I can return to Hogwarts, what if I, or someone else sees a dementor, should we force Fudge to relent by me leaving Hogwarts?'

'Yes, even if it might only be for a few weeks, at most. This gives you time to get to Peter so I can make sure Sirius is free. Now Severus Snape, I have been reviewing the charter for Hogwarts. There is a ward that should have stopped him taking unnecessary points, and giving points that are clearly unfair. There should also be wards on the potions room which should stop any sabotage. Apart from that, how he conducts his class is negligent as he is not preventing accidents, but he is not actually teaching how to make potion. His attitude towards you can be dealt with easy, I will be sending him notice that you planned to take him to court for his treatment of you over the last two years and if it continues then I will make sure he is forced out of Hogwarts. I found out he is an expert legilimens which means he may try to enter your mind and modify any memories of how he interacted with you. We know he can't do that, yet he has no idea. Now, you as a student have the right to refuse his unfair detentions, you take your complaint to your head of house, if she refuses to take action then she can also be forced out of Hogwarts for failing in her duties to her students. I want you to keep the Hogwarts charter book with you at all times to show your rights if it's needed. We will need to get someone to check the wards around Hogwarts, luckily I have a friend in the department of mysteries, he is an unspeakable who would know how the wards should work and he would know where the warding stones are situated.'

'Warding stones?'

'Any place that is warded like Hogwarts, St Mungo's and the ministry have warding stones buried deep in the ground. They surround the properties then they are activated with the types of wards that are needed.'

'Like anti apparition wards and muggle repelling charms, the muggles find themselves moving away from Hogwarts.'

'Exactly, plus wards to protect students and staff.'

'So even when I was a student the wards weren't working. I came up with a charm to protect my potions from sabotage, it will rebound the item back into the cauldron of the one who threw the item,' Lily said.

'Yes, it seems to be that way, for all we know some of the other protective wards are not working. Until my friend checks the wards we will not know which ones aren't working and how long they have been this way. Since you mentioned this Lily then it's been at least twenty years.'

'Do you think Snape could have done it so he could get away with all this?' Harry asked.

'No, only the headmaster or deputy head can activate or deactivate the wards.'

'Why would Albus or Minerva deactivate the wards, especially ones that will keep students safe?' James asked.

'I'm not sure, I will need more information, a lot more.'

'Well, I'm not sure if this has anything to do with it but during my first year the philosophers stone was being kept at Hogwarts, under enchantments, all done by the staff. Hermione Granger, my other good friend, Ron and I were able to get through them and I ended up with the stone. Voldemort possessed the defence teacher, he wanted the stone, but he had been using unicorn blood at the time. During my second year I faced Voldemort again, a teenage him, his memory was protected in his diary that Ginny Weasley had been slipped by Lucius Malfoy. I saved her and stabbed the diary with a basilisk fang.'

'If the wards were working properly then you nor any other student should have been able to get near those enchantments, nor the chamber of secrets. If the spirit or soul of Voldemort was possessing anyone then the wards should have picked it up and that diary sounds like it full of dark magic, again something the wards should have stopped. It could be that Albus Dumbledore removed the wards so he could place the stone under enchantments then he just did not reactivate them, he may have just forgotten but I find that difficult to believe. Okay, one, he removed the enchantments unless they were done by the previous headmaster. Two, he got Severus Snape out of Azkaban even though he was a death eater and the wards would constantly go off it if detects the dark mark which we know Snape has. Three, he allowed Snape to get away with his abysmal treatment of students from the three other houses and his treatment of Harry. Four, Harry is the only person to survive the killing curse, yet he faced Voldemort at Hogwarts three more times. I believe that is too big a coincidence.'

'The prophecy, maybe Albus does not believe it has been fulfilled. He may, I'm not saying he did, but he may have set those up to test Harry if he was to go up against Voldemort again,' Sirius said.

'Then I believe it's time I take Harry to the ministry to see if the prophecy orb is still active. If it is fulfilled then the orb will remain black, if it's not then the golden smoke will swirl around the moment Harry touches it.'

Lily and James nodded down at their son, Sirius stared at his godson feeling proud of what Harry had already gone through but now he was hearing more. Yet Harry Potter was still a good kid; that told Sirius his godson had a kind heart and a good soul.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

James told Harry where he could find some of his old sunglasses that were charmed to work on any person's eyesight. Harry took his glasses off, stuck them in his pocket then put on the sunglasses, then a cap so he could keep his scar hidden.

Charles took Harry to the ministry then straight to the hall of prophecy. All Harry had to do was show his scar to be allowed to enter the room, along with his legal guardian.

The department head showed Harry where the prophecy orb was, then stood back and watched.

'All you have to do is touch it Harry, it will tell us if it's been fulfilled or if it's still active. But I believe your mother was right, it was fulfilled that night,' Charles said.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths then gently picked up the orb, 'It's still black, no golden smoke at all.'

'Then that prophecy has been fulfilled Mr. Potter, the ones who work in this department all believed it was but until you or he-who-must-not-be-named came in it could never be verified one way or another.'

'Will others know it's been fulfilled?' Harry asked.

'Now they can, if they check the records, there is a file cabinet here with notification of thousands of fulfilled prophecy. If we are asked to do a search then we can verify it has been fulfilled. If someone asks and it's not fulfilled then we simply state that it's still active.'

'Then maybe we could get this printed in the Daily Prophet. If there are people out there that believe it's still active and plan to make you believe it Harry then this would protect you,' Charles said.

'Okay, because I keep thinking about what was said, how I might have been getting tested,' Harry faced the other man, 'Can people hear what the prophecy says even though it's been fulfilled?'

'No, even you cannot hear it anymore. Once a prophecy is fulfilled it becomes void.'

'That's good to know, we'll make sure that's mentioned in the prophet as well. Thank you.'

'You're welcome Mr. Potter,' he smiled shaking Harry and Charles hands before watching them leave, 'It's good to know that prophecy is done.'

Charles took Harry back to the manor then he went to his office to work on the letter to the Daily Prophet and the one to Severus Snape. Harry would be returning to Hogwarts in another week, they needed to get everything organised, especially if Harry can capture Peter Pettigrew in his rat form.

On the first of September Harry woke early to make sure he has everything he needed.

'Okay, the old trunk of your fathers looks like a normal student trunk but it is linked with the one here so you can come and go when you need to,' Lily said.

'Can students have multi compartment trunks?'

'Yes, but usually only sixth or seventh years will have them, to carry all their extra books. But there is no law against any age student using one.'

'Now remember what we said Harry, for all we know Albus is innocent in all this. We have no idea why he never visited you to make sure the Dursley's were looking after you. We have no idea if he lowered the wards or if it was done before he became headmaster. But we do know he allows Snape to teach, torment and use his authority to take unnecessary points and give you detentions you don't deserve. Albus would have heard that Charles spoke with Fudge about the dementors and if the minister told Albus Charles is now your guardian then he may wish to speak with you about that,' James said.

'Remember what we said, any staff at Hogwarts, including the headmaster has no right to demand you answer questions about your personal life. They are only allowed to speak with you in regards to school work or school in general. A student may approach a teacher if they are having problems at home, but that is the students right if they feel the need. Students have rights just like everyone else,' Lily said.

'So if he wants to know I'll just say sorry, but it's my business. If he persists I will tell him I'll have my guardian contact him.'

'Yes, good Harry, he should know the name Charles Harrison. He is a very successful attorney and he has helped change quite a few bad laws over the years. He has also successfully represented people in a case when it was believed to be hopeless.'

'I can tell he's good at his job and seems to enjoy it as well. Well, I can help by getting Peter, then he can finally get Sirius's name cleared.'

'Alright Harry, you need to get to platform nine and three quarters, it's getting close to that time,' Sirius said.

'Will you be okay by yourself Sirius?'

'I will but I won't be completely alone, I have the house elves and I can talk to your parents whenever I want. Charles will be dropping in quite a bit as well, especially once you have Peter.'

'Okay, write me.'

'I will, as Snuffles, for now,' Sirius hugged his godson, 'I'm proud of you pup.'

'Thanks…snuffles,' Harry gave a cheeky smile making James and Lily laugh.

Harry's trunk had wheels so he pulled it into the fireplace, looked at his parent's portrait, blew them a kiss then disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Harry placed his trunk with all the others then hurried onto the train, he found Hermione, Neville and a blond girl sitting together.

'Hi,' Harry grinned.

'Harry, it's about time,' Hermione hugged him, 'Your letters were vague the last few weeks, was something going on?'

'Well, a few things, but first, where is Ron?'

'Late as usual,' Hermione huffed.

'Look,' Neville pointed out the window where red heads were running past, 'He made it.'

'One day he might not,' Harry chuckled then turned to the blond, 'Hi, I'm Harry.'

'Hello Harry, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. My daddy, who owns the Quibbler told me that you are the major share holder in the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and the Wizarding Wireless Network.'

'Um, yeah, I am, with some other muggle companies as well.'

'Finally,' Ron burst into the compartment and sat beside Harry.

'So who caused you to run late this time?' Harry asked.

'The twins, it's always the twins.'

'So you were going to tell us what happened Harry,' Hermione said.

'Oh right, I found out that when I turned eleven I was supposed to go to my new guardian, Charles Harrison, he was my parents friend and their attorney. Well, I spoke to him and now live with him and his wife, they are great people. He found out that the minister was going to put dementors around Hogwarts, but I wrote a letter that Charles took to Fudge saying if dementors will be at Hogwarts then I was leaving. I was serious as well, I would not want to be around them to hear my parents deaths over and over.'

'Why would he want dementors around Hogwarts?' Ron asked looking stunned.

'Because of Sirius Black, so it's more to do with me then protecting the school. It's bloody ridiculous, one man is not as dangerous as a hundred dementors. Oh but he's helped with something else, Snape. I plan to sue him because of his treatment of me, which means you lot as well. Charles showed me the rules that teachers have to follow, Snape's broken almost all of them. If he continues then Charles is going to make sure he loses his job. When I showed Charles my memories of the lessons, he said straight away that Snape isn't even teaching, he's just putting the instructions on the board and not helping when a student needs it. But Charles said that he makes it impossible for any student apart from a Slytherin to feel comfortable enough to approach him for help.'

'Blimey, first you live with some big attorney, dementors and now Snape. This year is going to be just as interesting as the last two,' Ron said.

'Interesting yes, but let's leave the danger, I've had it with danger. Oh, did you read in the Prophet about the prophecy?'

'I did, so you went to the hall of prophecy, found one that mentioned you and you-know-who and it's fulfilled?' Hermione asked.

'Yep, Charles took me, it was done, finished the night I got my scar. So I'm free of Voldemort, even if he comes back he has nothing to do with me, I did my bit. But Hermione, you know about the wards around Hogwarts, don't you?'

'Yes, there are muggle repelling charms, it's warded against apparition and disapparition. It has wards to stop anyone bringing in anything like dark objects. It's warded against spells being aimed at anyone inside their grounds if someone was outside the gates. There are quite a few.'

'Well, did you know that there are supposed to be wards to prevent a teacher taking points unless they are deserved? It's the same with giving points, they have to be deserved, even the amount of points given or taken is warded against.'

'I never read anything about that.'

'Charles has the book that covers all the enchantments, not just the ones mentioned in Hogwarts, a history. He told me only the headmaster can change or remove the wards, even certain wards. We're wondering how long it's been like this. You see, Charles found some letters and a journal that belonged to my mother. She said she had problems with students sabotaging her potions so she invented a charm to stop that. The wards should automatically prevent sabotage as they can be dangerous, even deadly. Charles taught me the charm so I can at least stop the Slytherin's throwing things into my cauldron and I figured I could show you lot how to do it, it's pretty simple.'

'How were you able to do magic away from Hogwarts?' Hermione asked.

'Charles home is enchanted, the ministry can't even detect the magic there let alone underage magic. He said that's how a lot of pureblood kids learn more than what they are taught at Hogwarts, they just don't go around telling people. The underage magic law is mainly there so kids don't use magic in front of muggles. Now you will realise how unfair that is to people like you Hermione, who lives in a muggle house in a muggle neighbourhood.'

'It is unfair and I am going to be saying something about this.'

'Be careful though, those purebloods like the Slytherin's might cause trouble for you if the ministry decides to change personal enchantments, it could be dangerous to you and your parents.'

Harry could tell Hermione understood what he meant, her parents could not defend themselves against magic. Hopefully she didn't go too far where it would make the likes of Lucius Malfoy go after the Grangers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

All through the train ride Harry had to ignore the rat that was sitting in Ron's pocket. One thing he liked was the fact Scabbers, or Peter, was looking a little haggard. Harry knew he'd be worried about Sirius and if Sirius would try to get in contact with Harry. He made sure if he mentioned Sirius black that he didn't say anything about the man being his godfather, as he was not supposed to know.

Harry spoke to Luna, she might look and sound a bit strange, she was a very nice second year. A few other students would walk by the open door and say something to Luna, things that weren't very nice. Harry finally had a go at them saying if they kept this up he would hexed them until they ended up looking like slugs. Luna had stared at Harry like he had two heads then said no one had ever come to her aid before, that it felt like she had friends. Harry said that from that moment on they were friends. Harry wasn't going to tell anyone, but the truth was he found himself liking Luna more and more as the train ride wore on. Maybe they could end up being more than friends in the next few years, time would tell.

Everyone was surprised when the train slowed but they weren't near Hogwarts yet, some thought the train had broken down. When all the lights went out there were gasps and loud screams from many, then everything went cold.

Harry knew what was happening, he went to the door just as it opened to see a tall cloaked dementor standing there. He never hesitated, just cast his patronus charm and Prongs did the rest.

'Blimey, what was that Harry?' Neville asked with a quiver in his voice.

'A dementor, Charles taught me how to cast the patronus charm, he thought it might be needed since Fudge wanted them at Hogwarts.'

'Is everyone alright in here?'

The friends turned to see a man standing in the door way, 'We're fine, I cast my patronus to send the dementor away. We normally don't see adults on the train, except the driver and the lady with the cart.'

'I am the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin, I was asked to catch the train to keep an eye on everyone, especially with Sirius Black on the loose.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew who Remus Lupin was, Sirius and his parents had told him. But when Harry informed them that he never met Remus they realised he left Harry without another of his parents friends checking up on him.

'Well, as you can see, we're fine…Professor, I took care of the problem,' Harry turned away then started talking to Luna again. He could tell his friends were confused by how cold he sounded to a teacher, especially one he only just met.

The door shut, only then did Harry face his friends, 'Well?' Ron raised his eyebrows.

'Okay, I found out that Remus Lupin was good friends with my parents, really close they were. He was supposed to visit me when I was young, to keep an eye on me. He never visited, I never even got a letter. From what Charles told me, my parents would see that as a betrayal for deserting their son and going back on his promise. I feel betrayed, if he came around occasionally then those muggles might not have been so hard on me.'

'Well, he's your teacher now Harry, you will have to treat him with respect,' Hermione said.

'Like hell I will, I will listen in class, argue if I think he's wrong and make sure he knows how I feel. Not all adults deserve our respect, Hermione, Snape being one, Lupin another, they have to earn respect just like anyone else. You have to remember Hermione that some adults are wrong or make the wrong decisions. You have to look at what they do, how they act, how they treat you, only then should you decide what type of person they are and if they deserve your respect. Age doesn't necessarily mean wisdom.'

'When did you get so smart?' Ron asked.

'To be honest, I always was, but I was worried. See, if I came home with a better report card then Dudley, I got hit and no meals for a week. Then, well, you know how we were with Hermione at first because of how smart she is. I thought if you knew I was smart you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I did consider telling you after we became friends with Hermione, but I just got so used to making everyone believe I wasn't smart, I decided to leave it.'

'You could be another brain like Hermione, that won't make me hate you, it will make me ask you for help with homework though.'

Harry and Neville laughed, Hermione pursed her lips and Luna just sat reading the Quibbler, Ron couldn't stop grinning.

The ride to the castle in the carriages was loud as everyone spoke about the dementors and how Harry Potter's stag patronus had sent them away.

'Harry, do you know why your patronus is a stag?' Hermione asked.

'My dad was an animagus, he turned into a stag. See, I needed a really happy memory and the ones I tried like riding a broom, catching my first snitch, even laughing with you lot, none of them were strong enough. I had no happy memories as a kid, but I did have this dream. Charles said if it made me feel good then it might be strong enough. The dream was my parents sitting and talking to me, it just felt so real, but it worked. It's not just a happy memory you need, it's got to make you feel good inside, like nothing can ever hurt or upset you, the memory can give you whatever it is you need. So since I used my parents Charles believes that's the reason why my patronus is a stag.'

'That's nice Harry, but I have one question about this. I read up on all the registered animagus, your dad's name wasn't on the list.'

'Dad didn't register because of the war, only his boss and close friends knew. Being an auror and with the first lot of death eaters, he allowed dad to keep quiet. There has been aurors who were given permission not to register, they could use them in their jobs.'

'Did your mum change?' Neville asked.

'No, but her patronus is a doe, dad saw it and when he was learning to change he wanted it to be the mate to her doe, a really romantic thing to do in my book.'

'It's very nice Harry, your dad must have really loved your mum,' Luna said.

'He did, she loved him just as much.'

The group climbed down but Harry made everyone see how he hugged Luna and said that they would always be friends and if she needed anything all she had to do was ask.

He watched her walk into the castle with a spring in her step before he stepped in with his three friends. He felt it instantly, someone tried to enter his mind, then there was a loud crash and a groan.

'I have learned to protect my mind…Snape; that should teach you a lesson for trying legilimency on me without permission. That pain in your head will disappear in a week or so, my mother's letters told me.'

Harry walked off with his three shocked friends, leaving Snape slumped again the wall.

'What happened?' Hermione whispered.

'He tried to use legilimency on me. Charles knew Snape was an expert at mind magic so he taught me how to occlude my mind.'

'Why would he teach that though?' Ron asked.

Harry watched Snape stagger into the great hall, it took him a couple of strides before he was able to walk properly.

'Because I'm suing Snape, Charles thought that maybe he might try to alter my memories of how he was in class. Without my memories we would have no proof, unless we called other students as witnesses. We didn't want to do that unless we had no choice. But it's to show he threatened me a few times as well, when I was alone with him.'

'You're getting a strange look from Professor Dumbledore and Snape is still scowling at you,' Neville said.

'Snape probably tried to tell Dumbledore to expel me, but if he lied then I'm sure I will hear about it. If he told the truth then I can have him sacked yet I wouldn't get in trouble.'

'First years,' Hermione said and the group fell silent while they watched the sorting. One boy seemed to be wet and wearing Hagrid's big coat, then they heard the boy say he fell out of the boat. The boy turned out to be Dennis Creevy, younger brother to Colin.

After their meals and after the headmaster made his welcome back speech, Harry joined his friends as they left the hall.

'Mr. Potter, a word please.'

Harry raised his eyebrows at his friends before facing the headmaster, 'Yes Professor.'

'An attack on a teacher could mean expulsion.'

'So he lied, figured he would. So would you like to hear the truth or just take his word for it which means I will end up suing more people?'

'Then explain please.'

'I walked into the entrance hall and felt someone trying to enter my mind. Over the holidays my guardian, Charles Harrison taught me how to protect my mind from intrusion. But he added more, a charm my mother came up with, one that will give the unauthorised attacker quite a headache. She believed if anyone was going to do something against the law then she will make sure they paid with pain.'

'Very well, I will need to see your memory tomorrow, come to my office right after your last class.'

'Yes, sir, I will tell my guardian to meet us there,' Harry turned and walked away before the headmaster could say anything else. His friends hurried to join him, Ron and Neville were both smirking, Hermione looked concerned. Harry knew Hermione would be wondering if Harry wanted his guardian there as proof that the headmaster was seeing his memories. Harry was more worried that the headmaster may tamper with his memories to protect Snape. Either way Charles would be on hand. The moment he got to his dorm, he wrote a letter then whistled, Hedwig flew in the window a minute later.

'Take that to Charles Hedwig, then go hunt or sleep girl,' Harry gave her a pat then got changed and got into bed. But it was the first time he felt relaxed at Hogwarts, he knew Snape would never be able to bully him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Classes the next day were too easy for Harry, so even though he did take things slow as he didn't want anyone to realise how far in front he was, he found himself a bit bored. Lupin seemed to want to be friendly, Harry just stared at him but not once did he give the man a smile. Right after his last class, he put his bag in his room, changed into his jeans and a deep blue button down shirt.

'New clothes, about time mate.'

'Yeah, Charles made sure we went shopping when he saw the clothes the Dursley's made me wear. Anyway, I better get to that meeting.' Harry hated lying but he didn't want anyone to know he was actually living at Potter manor, with just house elves. He couldn't mention Sirius, not until he was cleared.

'Good luck.'

Harry chuckled then headed down through the common room. He opened the portrait to see Charles standing with McGonagall, he hugged Charles, thankful that he was around.

'So when I said there might be a chance he would evade your mind I did not expect him to the moment you stepped into the castle.'

'He figured he would not have a problem. Are you joining us Professor?'

'No Mr. Potter, I just escorted Mr. Harrison here. I will leave you to your meeting.'

Charles waited until Minerva left, 'So Albus wants to see your memory, did you make a copy of it, just in case?'

'Yes, it's in my hidden compartment as you suggested.'

'Very good, let's go see the headmaster.'

Harry and Charles walked off, heading up to the headmaster's office. Charles gave the password that Minerva had passed onto him. Harry following him up, the door was already open, so they stepped in.

'Mr. Harrison, I was surprised when Harry said he would be contacting you. I'm sure we could have resolved this without his lawyer present.'

'Perhaps but I am also Harry's guardian and what has taken place is against our laws and I plan to deal with this matter…legally.'

'Professor Snape admits he tried to use legilimency and apologises.'

'That is strange when he is not here to speak for himself. I'm sure Mr. Potter would feel better if he received the apology from the man himself. Now do you still require seeing Harry's memory of the incident?'

'I would, if that is still alright with Mr. Potter.'

'I don't mind, it's already been copied so Charles can make sure Snape pays.'

Charles and Harry noticed Dumbledore didn't look happy, 'Professor Snape Harry.'

'I will address him as a professor when he acts like one and not before,' Harry removed his memory and placed it inside the pensieve.

'Before we get to the memory, I was surprised that you left the protection of the blood wards.'

'Harry is well protected where he is Mr. Dumbledore and if you wish to speak with Harry about anything other than as a student then you will send any inquiries to me.'

'That won't be necessary, I am merely worried about his safety. I still believe Lord Voldemort will return one day.'

'That maybe true, but it has nothing to do with Harry, he fulfilled the prophecy, it's time others, like yourself deal with Voldemort. Now can you please watch the memory, I need to file new charges against Severus Snape.'

'New charges?'

'Yes, I am suing Severus Snape on Harry's behalf for his atrocious behaviour in the classroom, which goes against the rules set down for the staff of Hogwarts. He is also being sued for the time he threatened Harry, a grown man threatening a child. I am going to press to have him sacked, he should not be teaching children, but to allow that man to teach Harry is a betrayal to his parents sacrifice. It is known that Snape was the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy, yet you allow him to belittle Harry at every opportunity, to make cruel remarks about James Potter which causes Harry a great deal of distress. Harry already suffers from the murder of his parent's, he does not need a teacher to taunt him about it. Now can we get on with the memory, I have a lot of work to do.'

Harry kept his face neutral but he was pleased that the headmaster knew how upset he was, but how wrong Dumbledore was by allowing Snape to teach at Hogwarts. They never spoke while the headmaster entered the pensieve, just in case there was any type of listening device.

'The points he removed will be returned and you do not need to do the detention he assigned either.'

'Harry will never do a detention with Snape, if one is assigned he will do it with his head of house. I explained the rules to Harry but also because of Snape's past and his previous involvement with Voldemort, who murdered James and Lily. He has the right to refuse those detention, as long as he attends with another, like Professor McGonagall,' Charles nodded to Harry who removed the memory and returned it to his head, 'If that's all Mr. Dumbledore, I must speak with Harry before returning to my office.'

'Yes, that's all,' Albus watched the lawyer and Harry leave then looked to Severus who appeared beside him, 'I do not believe I can get you out of this Severus. I thought I could change the memory, but it seems that lawyer has taught Harry well.'

'If I am forced to leave Albus then I cannot continue to spy, it would seem suspicious if we are seen together.'

'I will work on a place we can meet.'

'That is not the only problem, without this job I cannot just sit around. I may need to head overseas, at least for a while, work on my potions.'

'Use the other name you planned to use, make your potions that way. Now why did you not tell me about the lawsuit?'

'I thought I could erase that from Potter's mind, how he was able to learn occlumency in such a short space of time is beyond me. But the headache I am still suffering with is something Lily would come up with, she was quite talented.'

'She was and it seems her son had inherited her talent. Until you hear from Harrison just steer clear of Harry and refrain from making any comments. If they are using memories and you continue after knowing about the law suit, it could end up with you going to Azkaban.'

Albus sighed when his office door closed, 'My plans for the boy are falling through, how did Harry find out about Charles Harrison?'

Harry finished his conversation with Charles, he returned to Gryffindor tower to start his first lot of homework.

'So what happened?' Ron asked.

'He saw the memory, told me I didn't need to attend the detention and the points would be returned. Charles told Dumbledore that I will never serve detention with Snape, but if I am given one then I will do it with my head of house, which is part of the rules. But with me it's more the fact that Snape told Voldemort the prophecy that sent him after me and got my parents killed. Charles explained to Dumbledore that it was wrong to allow Snape to teach but to allow his taunting words especially about my father, he said it's disgraceful, they sacrificed themselves yet he's allowed to put my father down and his partly to blame for their deaths. Anyway, it's done, hopefully Snape will be gone, if not, I don't need to worry about him anymore.'

'So I can refuse a detention with Snape but do it with McGonagall?' Ron asked.

'Yes, now if you deserve the detention Professor McGonagall could make you do it with Filch. If you didn't deserve it then she can take it.'

'Then I'll make sure I don't deserve it, but I think he would be worried. If one student can sue him then maybe others will if he keeps going.'

'What about these wards Harry, did your guardian mention that to Professor Dumbledore?' Hermione asked.

'No, but it will be dealt with, I'm not sure when, just keep it quiet until we know. He made sense though, some of the potions the older students make could be lethal if someone threw in a porcupine quill or armadillo bile when the flame has not been reduced. There are so many potions that could cause permanent damage or death if done wrong.'

'How do you know so much about potions now?' Ron asked.

'I always did, but Snape just made it impossible, but Charles wife, Victoria, she's brilliant at potion. She had me do every potion from the last two years, then I did all the potions for this year, made them perfectly. She said I get my potions talent from my mother, who happened to beat Snape's scores in their N.E.W.T.s.'

'If your mother could get those types of scores it's no wonder you're smart,' Neville said.

'Plus my father was an auror, aurors have to be smart and powerful. But Neville, I think I know why you have trouble casting spells.'

'I'm almost a squib, that's why.'

'No, you said you use your dad's wand right?'

'Right, gran said I should.'

'Well, Mr. Ollivander said the wand chooses the wizard, your wand didn't choose you, it chose your dad. Now I've got my parents wands and neither of them feel as good as mine. I can cast spells with them but they aren't as strong as using my holly wand. Did you feel a warmth or some type of connection the first time you touched the wand?'

'No, I felt nothing.'

'Then Harry's right Neville, that wand is not right for you so it will never work properly. You need to visit Mr. Ollivander so the wand will choose you,' Hermione said.

'So that's why my wand doesn't work properly, it was Bill's old one,' Ron said.

'Yeah,' Harry knew Mrs. Weasley wanted to buy Ron a new wand, but he also knew why Ron was given his brother's wand, but he decided not to say anything, he would speak with Ron alone. Ron needed a new wand, if he would accept it, Harry was going to offer him the money. He would allow Ron to pay it back, but he could take his time. Harry wanted to help his friend, hopefully Ron would let him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

As everyone was packing up after defence against the dark arts class, Lupin asked Harry to remain. His friends hesitated, wanting to remain with him. Harry nodded to let them know it was okay to leave.

'Harry, I'm confused about your attitude towards me. Maybe I should explain, I was very good friends with your parents, I'm sure they would want you to get to know me before you decide I'm not worth your time.'

'So this is personal, well…Lupin, you can send a letter to my guardian if you wish to know anything. Now if you don't have anything to speak to me about the lesson I'm going, I will be late for my next class.'

'Harry, please, we're like family.'

Harry glared then slung his bag over his shoulder, slammed the door as he left. Lupin stared, shocked at the look Harry Potter gave him, he had no idea why, but he needed to find out.

Harry waited until after class then wrote his letter to Charles, he handed it to Hedwig then went over to Ron.

'Ron, I know you get uncomfortable about certain things, but I would like to help. Would you allow me to lend you the money for a new wand? You can pay it back when you can, there's no hurry. But you really need a new one, one that chooses you.'

Ron sighed, 'I had Charlie's old one first, which got broken when we smashed into the whomping willow. Mum was going to buy me a new one but she didn't have the money so she gave me Bill's old one. But after you and Hermione explained I realise if I want to pass my test I'm going to need a new one.'

'You do, so will your mother take you to Diagon alley on the first Hogsmeade visit?'

'I'll write, but do you mind if I make something up, she wouldn't like me borrowing money from anyone.'

'Fine, say we had a bet and I lost, say I bet you would beat me onto the Hogwarts express.'

'Okay, that could work for a couple of galleons but not seven galleons.'

'Then say you found it, turned it into McGonagall but when no one claimed it she gave it back to you. I know that's how they do things in the muggle world when someone finds money or valuables.'

'Well, I suppose she might believe that. I would need to wait a bit though, say a month so it doesn't sound suspicious.'

'Just ask, I'm sure once she realises that the wand you're using doesn't work right then she should let you spend your own money on a wand. It's not like you're wasting it on Zonko's or Honeydukes products.'

'I've been saving for our first visit, so if mum does take me then I'll get you to buy me some stuff in case I don't get back in time.'

'Deal, you can use Hedwig when you're ready, she likes to be useful.'

'Okay, so what did Lupin want?'

'To ask why I seem to hate him, I said anything personal will need to go through my guardian. He went on about us being family, and that just made me furious.'

'I don't blame you, if he was family then he would have visited, he didn't. Do you think he'll write to your guardian?'

'No idea, but I did just so Charles knows he might receive a letter from Lupin. Anyway, are you ready for dinner because I am?'

'Do you know me at all Harry, of course I'm hungry.'

Harry laughed then pulled his friend to his feet, they joined Hermione and Neville in the common room and walked together down through the school. Harry saw Luna so he waved her over then put his arm around her to show the other students she was still his friend.

'I never knew about the Daily Prophet or the others until Luna mentioned it,' Neville said.

'I didn't either until Charles filled me in, he's been looking after all that. He'd been trying to contact me for years, even with letters, none reached me.'

'Someone intercepted your mail, that's illegal,' Ron said.

'He's checking into it, he's finding out a lot of things that is illegal, especially concerning me. But I meant to ask Ron, Scabbers doesn't look too good, he is okay?'

'He's been off since we went to Egypt, mum thinks something he ate over there might be affecting him. I got him some rat tonic, he has to take that for the next month, hopefully it will work.'

'I'm sure he'll be fine soon,' Harry smiled at his friend but he knew it was close to catching the rat and taking it to the manor. He just had to make sure the rat wasn't suspicious.

When they got to the great hall, Harry kissed Luna on the cheek then she joined the Ravenclaw table while Harry and his friends went to the Gryffindor table. Harry could tell Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin were watching him, he didn't care. It was about time things changed at Hogwarts.

Later that night Harry pretended to go to sleep, he was going to get that rat, but he needed to wait until the other boys were asleep. He had his wand under his pillow ready to petrify the rat so he couldn't escape.

When Harry heard the different snores coming from his roommates, he sat up in bed. He made it seem like he was not fully awake, like he could be sleep walking. He moved around the room, first standing near Neville's bed, then Deans, Seamus's before he stood beside Ron's. He could see the rat watching him but Harry kept his eyes averted. He slowly brought his wand up, flicked it quickly and the man that betrayed his parents was petrified.

'I know who you are…Peter,' Harry sneered grabbed the rat, hurried to his trunk, returned it to it's full size, stepped inside, 'There is no place like home.'

The other door appeared so Harry stepped out of the trunk into the library of Potter manor.

'Dobin,' he called, seconds later the elf appeared, 'I got Peter Pettigrew, get him locked up then contact Charles. I have to be quick before someone notices I'm gone.'

'Dobin will take care of the rat Master Harry.' the elf took Peter by the tail then popped away.

Harry stepped over to his parent's portrait, 'Tell Sirius when he wakes, I'm sure he'll be happy.'

'We will, but tell us, how was your first day?' James asked.

'Good, surprising, but Lupin is the defence teacher. He can't understand why I seem to hate him.'

'That seems like a big coincidence that he is teaching right when Sirius escaped. But it's a wonder Albus was allowed to hire Lupin, not when some know that he's a werewolf.'

'You said he wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone and takes the wolfsbane potion. But just to be safe, should I say something to my friends?'

'Yes, just tell them not to say anything, for all we know Remus has a legitimate reason for staying away,' James said.

'Okay, but until I find out I'm still not having anything to do with him. I have to go, love you.'

'We love you too sweetheart,' Lily and James smiled.

Harry grinned then stepped back into his trunk, he moved through the secret door then he was back in his dorm room at Hogwarts.

'I love magic,' Harry grinned again, returned the trunk to a smaller size, then climbed into his bed. But all he could think about was he hoped that Sirius would be cleared very soon. Even though Charles would have all the proof that showed Sirius was innocent, they also knew there were many that were corrupt inside the ministry, there were also many death eaters inside as well. Harry knew that some claimed they had been forced by the use of the imperius curse. Charles believed once he was able to talk to Amelia Bones that everything would go smoothly after that and Sirius would finally be freed. Harry hoped that was the case and Charles believes everything will go as it should. Harry just had to wait and see. Until a few weeks ago nothing ever went right for Harry, hopefully now it will.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

It was a couple of days later when the mail arrived that Harry saw Charles beautiful eagle owl flying in. He held out his arm, the owl landed on it.

'Who owns that owl?' Ron asked.

'Charles,' Harry took the note then gave the owl some of his sausage before he flew off, 'He will be here today to speak with Lupin, he wants me at the meeting. He's already told the headmaster he will be arriving right after our last class of the day,' Harry didn't repeat what else Charles wrote, about speaking with the head of the department of magical law in regards to Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Harry folded the note then stuck it in his pocket.

'Snape doesn't look happy,' Neville said.

'He never looks happy,' Ron said.

'True,' Harry glanced up at the staff table where Snape was glaring at him, all Harry did was smirk before going back to his breakfast.

'I meant to ask, has anyone seen Scabbers? He's been missing now for two days.'

Everyone sitting close to Ron shook their heads, 'He was on your bed last time I saw him,' Harry said.

'Yeah, he was there when I went to sleep but he was gone when I woke up, can't find him anywhere. I know he's disappeared before but never when he's sick.'

'He's probably out finding food Ron, I'm sure he's fine,' Neville said.

'It's just that he's sick.'

'Okay, if we haven't seen him by the morning we'll all do a search. But the castle is big, it might take a while, then there's outside. I'm willing to help mate,' Harry said.

'Thanks Harry, I just hope Mrs. Norris didn't get him while he's sick.'

Harry knew he could never tell Ron, his friend would ask why he didn't trust him with the truth. But really, would Ron believe it if Harry told him that his pet rat was really a man, a death eater that betrayed Harry's parents. He didn't think so, because it was such a far-fetched story, even if it was true.

Classes were just the same as the day before except Snape never once said anything to Harry or any of the Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's didn't seem to like that Snape wasn't sneering at Harry or the others so they decided it was time to do something themselves.

The large blob of beetle's eyes flew towards Harry's cauldron. Harry smirked at the Slytherin's as the beetles eyes hit the shield around his cauldron, rebounded off and headed straight into Malfoy's cauldron, sending red plumes of smoke straight into his face and others around him.

'Detention Potter, as that is highly dangerous.'

'Well, I will have my lawyer watch my memory of when Malfoy threw it first, my mother's charm just sent it back to the sender. If you wish to go ahead with it, I'm sure I can add some more charges to the ones you're already facing.'

Everyone in the classroom waited, then gasped as Snape turned his back of Harry, went straight over to his snakes and removed the potion that was spewing red plumes into the air. Most of the Gryffindor's had already been spelled with a bubblehead charm, thanks to Harry.

Harry put his book bag in the dorm room, changed and head back out, he saw Charles standing near the portrait, actually having a conversation with the fat lady.

'Are you ready to hear why he stayed away?'

'Yes, then he will realise why I don't want anything to do with him. If he had a legitimate reason then we'll wait to see what that is. But twelve years is a long time to be sick or injured.'

'Yes, I don't see what he could say that will satisfy you, nor me for that matter. Let's go to our next meeting, then we will discuss what happened today.'

'I'm anxious to hear about it, but did you see Snuffles?'

'Yes, he wants to hex the rat, I calmed him down and now the younglings are making sure he doesn't sneak down to the cellar.'

Harry chuckled, 'I can't blame him, really.'

'No, we can't.'

Charles and Harry walked towards the defence against the dark arts classroom. Neither of them were surprised to find the headmaster beside Lupin.

'Now, Harry has explained that you tried to speak with him regarding his personal life. You should know you need permission from his guardian, which is me, yet you did not send a request asking for permission.'

'Professor Lupin is a family friend Mr. Harrison.'

'Be that as it may, by law he must ask me before speaking with Harry about anything personal.'

'If he was such a good family friend then where was he for twelve years?' Harry glared, 'I don't remember seeing you once, I never received a letter, to me it doesn't sound like a friend at all.'

'I was very good friends with your father, later with your mother.'

'Then where were you? I'm sure being a werewolf couldn't keep you away for twelve years.'

'How did you know that?' Remus paled.

'I told him, the moment he explained you had been hired. As Harry's guardian I want him to know that even though you take the wolfsbane potion there is still a danger. Now I believed Harry asked you a question Mr Lupin, one that I would like an answer to as well.'

Remus looked at Harry then Albus before he hung his head, 'I was told it would be safer for Harry if I stayed away.'

'Told by who?' Charles asked.

'Does it matter,' Albus snapped.

'It does to Harry. The letters his parents left him explained that he would be visited quite often by certain people, none bothered and left him to the mercy of three cruel individuals. From what I read, both of you gave your word to Lily and James to visit Harry, to make sure he was cared for even if those…people could not think of him as family. You went back on your word and Harry sees that as a betrayal to his parent's.'

'They did betray my parents, that's why I want nothing to do with either of them Charles. I have no choice but to put up with them during my school hours, but after that they are to stay away from me.'

'Yes, I am lodging a formal complaint, something that will not look good on their records. People may see your attention towards Harry as…unhealthy, if you get my meaning,' Charles narrowed his eyes, but he could tell that Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore understood exactly what he meant. Two adult wizards that kept trying to spend time alone with a thirteen year old boy, which could be suspicious.

'Now is there anything about school you wish to talk to Harry about or can he return to his common room to begin his homework?'

'I'm sorry Harry, you are right, I did betray your parents, I made a promise and never fulfilled it. I hope one day you can forgive me.'

'You need to ask my parents to forgive you, I won't.'

Charles nodded to Harry then they both left the room, heading back to Gryffindor tower. But they made a detour to a secluded corner where Charles cast a few charms to prevent anyone seeing them or hearing them.

'Madam Bones is going to launch an investigation into why Sirius was not given a trial. She will be setting up a place that will keep Peter confined while she questions him.'

'Why not at the manor, I'm sure Sirius can stay hidden?'

'You would need to spell her in Harry.'

'I don't mind, it just has to be on the weekend or of a night.'

'Very well, I will speak with her, but I will also make sure she knows to keep the fact you are spending time at the manor a secret. I will send you a letter when it would be the best time to come to the manor.'

'Okay, thanks. But I needed to ask, Snape looked really angry.'

'He received his notice to appear in court to answer questions about how he treated you, how he spoke to you and especially the threats. Seeing your memories of how he acted in class made my work a lot easier. Once he is convicted then he will be gone from Hogwarts. I would say that the headmaster has been working on another potions master.'

'Probably, one last thing before you go, the way Lupin looked at Dumbledore. Do you think he was the one that told Lupin to stay away?'

'Yes, for some reason he wanted you left alone and wanted you ignorant about the magical world. I'm sure that is why he refused to allow me to visit you, he knew I would tell you everything. I'm also sure it was Albus Dumbledore that redirected your mail to him, once I get proof then I will bring charges against him as well. Now I must go, I'll speak with Amelia Bones first thing tomorrow morning then work on when she can visit the manor.'

'Thank you Charles,' Harry smiled up at the man that had basically became his saviour. They walked back to McGonagall's office where Charles floo to his office, then Harry headed to Gryffindor tower, ready to start his homework and fill his friends in on their defence against the dark arts teacher.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The next couple of days went well for Harry and everyone else, except Ron was beginning to panic, wondering where Scabbers was. Harry really wished he could explain about Peter Pettigrew but he knew he never could. It would come out after Sirius was cleared but Harry wouldn't be implemented. The statement will just say he was captured when he left his rat owner, Ron Weasley, who had no idea his pet rat was really an animagus.

Harry received word from Charles, he is to be at the manor on the weekend, but this time Charles had informed the headmaster that Harry would be leaving for the day. They had a few legal issues to work out before Snape's court case. Harry could tell the headmaster was furious even if he tried not to show it. Harry also knew that the headmaster would love to try and change Harry's mind about taking Snape to court, he never would which Dumbledore knew.

Harry explained to Ron, Hermione and Neville that he would be leaving with Charles for the day and asked them if they would keep an eye on Luna. The three friends might not know why Harry was so interested in the blond Ravenclaw but they had seen how other students treat her so they promised to have her join them so no one would pick on her.

Harry arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, 'Good morning Professor.'

'Good morning Mr. Potter. Did Mr. Harrison say what time you would be returning?'

'Yes, he said we'll have lunch together then I will return at two o'clock. Is that convenient for you?'

'Yes, I just have to make sure I am in my office.'

'Then I should go, we have a lot to do today,' Harry smiled as McGonagall held out a bowl of floo powder. Even though Harry wasn't keen on travelling through the floo network he knew he was the easiest and quickest way to get from one place to another when you didn't have your apparition licence. They did not want anyone to know about the trunks so they made it look legitimate by Harry using the floo.

Harry stumbled out of the floo to be caught by Sirius, 'Hey Padfoot, thanks.'

'Anytime, so how's Snivellius?'

Harry chuckled at the amused look on his godfather's face, 'Furious, he can't stop glaring at me. Hello Charles.'

'Hello Harry, and yes, I could imagine what looks Severus Snape is giving you. Again something the headmaster allows. Now I didn't want to mention this in a letter and since I knew you'd be here today I could fill you in, before Madam Bones arrives.'

'Oh, is it about Sirius' trial.'

'No, I received a letter from Mr. Lupin, he admits that it was Albus who told him to stay away. He said that if the death eaters were watching any of the Potters friends they would follow them to where you were staying. So even though it sounds like he wanted to protect you, he still could have found a way to visit you without being seen. He could have sent a letter to the Dursley's and told them he was keeping watch on you, he just wouldn't be seen unless something was wrong.'

'Okay, he was made to by Dumbledore it still won't change my mind. After finding out all the different ways to magically hide he could have easily stopped by occasionally. Mrs. Figg is a squib that Dumbledore put there, Lupin could have contacted her so he could see me.'

'Yes, since you did say you stayed with Mrs. Figg often, it would have been the perfect time for him to visit. Alright, next, I spoke with the members of the Wizengamot, you will not need to appear in court but they did say if Snape decides to try and defend his actions then they may need you there to answer some questions. I have sent a letter to Minerva explaining this so she knows you may need to leave the school for a few hours, but I doubt you will have to.'

'Okay, I'll know to be ready just in case.'

'You should head upstairs Sirius, she'll be here any minute.'

Sirius hugged Harry, 'This will be over soon pup.'

'Yeah, it will Sirius and I can't wait for you to meet my friends.'

Charles and Harry sat down to talk, the unspeakable will be arriving in two days to check the wards around Hogwarts which the governors had approved. He explained to Harry that unspeakables did not need to give the headmaster advanced notice or tell him why the check was being done. They did not want Albus to fix the wards, if he had been the one to remove them in the first place.

The fireplace flared and a woman stepped out, Harry got a nod from Charles so he changed the ward to allow the head of the department of magical law into his home.

'Welcome Madam Bones.'

'Thank you Mr. Harrison, hello Mr. Potter.'

'Hello Madam Bones, I know your niece, Susan, though we don't see each other often, being in different houses.'

'Yes, Susan mentioned you are friends. So let's get this under way, you said you had proof that Peter Pettigrew is alive and he was the secret keeper of the Potters. If that is the case then he can be tried, but that is still not proof that Sirius Black did not kill those muggles.'

'We have proof of that as well Madam, but as you can use veritaserum on Mr. Pettigrew yourself, just as I did, you will hear the truth. Now as I explained, he is an animagus, a rat which is a fast and a very small animal which is how he's been able to hide for so long. I got approval for him to wear magical suppressant bracelets to stop him transforming and this place is protected so he cannot apparate.'

'When you explained about James Potter and his friends being animagus, it finally made sense as to why Sirius Black survived being in close proximity to dementors for so long. So how about we see Mr. Pettigrew then I can work on some trials, for both Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.'

Charles and Harry took Amelia down to the cellar where to young house elves were standing guard outside a cell. Peter Pettigrew was sitting on a camp bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

'Well, it seems your death was highly exaggerated Mr. Pettigrew.'

'This is Madam Bones, head of the department of magical law.'

'You're about to finally get what you deserve for betraying my parents,' Harry glared, he felt Charles hand on his shoulder then pressure, so they moved back to allow Madam Bones to conduct her questioning without being disturbed.

Harry watched and listened to every question, even though Pettigrew was under the influence of veritaserum he tried to lie, he couldn't. Finally he sobbed out the whole truth, he even showed his dark mark.

'I will bind him then take him to the auror office where they will officially charge Peter Pettigrew with the murders of twelve muggles, for being a death eater and for his betrayal of James and Lily Potter, which lead to their deaths. It is time I spoke with Sirius Black, I need a few answers from him as well.'

'Then if you wish to take a few more minutes you can speak with Sirius now, he's upstairs.'

'I had a feeling you had him somewhere safe. He can stay locked up here until I speak with Lord Black.'

Harry led the way back to his office while Mipsy went to get Sirius, 'Madam Bones,' Sirius bowed.

'Lord Black, you have been falsely imprisoned, we will remedy that,' Amelia moved closer to Sirius, 'It's good to see you're okay Sirius.'

'I am, mostly, but thanks to the house elves they have been force feeding me chocolate. I used my animagus form to keep my mind, it did help a lot.'

'Yes, you do realise that once this is over they will probably protect Azkaban from prisoners who can change.'

'They should or Peter will just escape again.'

'So tell me what happened that night?'

'Let me explain something first,' Sirius sat beside Harry, Charles and Amelia sat opposite, 'Lily, James and I spoke a lot about the threat to Harry, we put together a lot of plans. Well, if anything happened to Lily and James, I would not take full custody of Harry until he turned eleven. With Harry being a baby at the time we felt if he survived and James and Lily died, then the best protection would be blood wards, and that was Albus's suggestion. So even though I wanted to keep Harry, it was safer from all the death eaters if Harry went to Lily's sister. We knew they would not treat Harry as family but he would be safe.'

'Safe from death eaters just not from their cruelty,' Harry sighed, Sirius put his arm around Harry, pulling him close.

'They will be punished soon Harry, one way or another,' Charles said.

'Anyway, that night I just got this really bad feeling so I went to see Peter, he wasn't there and the feeling grew worse. I headed straight to Godric's Hollow, the house was destroyed and Hagrid was walking out of the wreckage with Harry in his arms. I knew he would be taking Harry to Albus who would leave him with the Dursley's. I told Hagrid to take my bike so he could get Harry away quickly and safely. I kissed Harry's still bleeding head,' Sirius looked down at his godson as he tightened his hold, 'watched Hagrid fly away, I waited for about ten minutes to see if any death eaters turned up. I had no idea what actually happened, just that Lily and James were dead, I didn't even know that Voldemort died or whatever he did. When no one else arrived I went to find Peter, there were a few places he liked to go to be alone. I found him two days later, but then he instantly started shouting that I betrayed Lily and James. Before I knew what was happening, he blew apart the street, killed those muggles, cut his finger off then changed into Wormtail. I realised I was in shock about James and Lily, that I just didn't react in time to stop him. Fudge and the aurors turned up and before I knew it I was in Azkaban. It was a week later that I tried to tell the guards I was innocent, that Peter was alive, they wouldn't listen. Time didn't mean anything after a while, I didn't even realise how much time had passed when I saw the picture of Peter with the Weasley family. Ron, Harry's friend was heading back to Hogwarts, I realised then how long it had been. So I decided it was time to pull myself together so I could protect Harry before Peter could kill him. Harry and one of the house elves brought me here a few weeks after I escaped.'

Harry kept staring at Sirius, but he knew now that his godfather would finally be free, they could finally be a family.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry arrived back at Hogwarts right at two o'clock, 'You are right on time Mr. Potter.'

Harry chuckled, 'We finished everything about half an hour ago, but since I told you two o'clock we waited.'

'Thank you, now I need you to answer a question if you don't mind.'

'I'll try Professor.'

'There is a rumour going around about one of the reasons you are taking Professor Snape to court. Is it true that he told you-know-who about the prophecy?'

'Yes Professor, I don't know if he relayed all of it or what, but he did hear it and went straight to Voldemort. Charles found out from the owner of the Hogs Head, who happens to be Aberforth Dumbledore. He saw Snape listening at a door of the room that the headmaster was using to interview a woman for a teaching position. Aberforth informed his brother what happened, but as he told Charles he did not know how much was heard, but he did know he heard some of it. The first line is…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.'

'I'm sure there were a lot of boys born around the same time, so how did he come to the conclusion that you were that boy?'

'We're not sure Professor, but we know the prophecy is fulfilled by the rest of it.'

'So you know what the rest says?'

'and the dark lord will mark him as his equal,' Harry put his hand to his scar, 'but he will have power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'

'Your scar is the mark and he disappeared that night, yes, to me that sounds like it was fulfilled.'

'The orb stayed black Professor, the magic around it sensed that it was done.'

'Yes, yet I have been told that it would still be up to you if he returned. Anyone with half a brain would realise that the prophecy was fulfilled. Now about Professor Lupin, it's obvious to all that you do not seem to like him.'

'He made a promise to my parents that he would visit me often to make sure the Dursley's treated me right, he never did. He sent a letter to Charles to explain that it was Professor Dumbledore that talked him out of visiting. I'm not sure if you know this Professor but the Dursley's have been arrested for child abuse. I don't want to go into what they did to me but Charles is making sure they get punished. If Lupin or Dumbledore visited like they had told my parents they would then I would not have been…mistreated. I'm sorry, but why did Hagrid came to tell me I was a wizard and not you? Charles explained that all muggleborns or muggle raised witches and wizard would get a visit from you, as deputy head?'

'Albus informed me he would be visiting you, and the reason for that was so he could explain about your parent's. I only found out recently that it was Hagrid, who would not have been able to tell you everything. I apologise for failing in my duty Harry.'

'It's not your fault Professor, it seems Professor Dumbledore has been lying to everyone about me. Charles is investigating, he keeps me informed, but he has some other issues to get through first.'

'These other issues, would they have anything to do with Sirius Black?'

'We're keeping it quiet for now, even Madam Bones is making sure no one hears anything until she's ready.'

'Is he innocent Harry?'

'Yes, he is, Peter Pettigrew faked his death by cutting off his finger then changed into a rat. Sirius, Peter and my dad learned how to change when they were in fifth year, it was to help Lupin. That's why I can't forgive him Professor, my dad and Sirius went to a lot of trouble to help Lupin yet he allowed Dumbledore to talk him out of visiting me. Sirius is furious with him since he got stuck in Azkaban so I was left alone with those…people.'

'Then I will make sure to apologise to Sirius for ever believing he could betray James. You have my word that nothing we spoke about will leave this room.'

'Thank you Professor, I better go, let you get back to work.'

Harry walked through the castle until he saw Luna standing in bare feet, 'Luna.'

'Hello Harry.'

'Where are your shoes?'

'Oh they were taken, hidden, but they'll turn up again.'

'That's not right Luna, I'm going to speak with Professor Flitwick. Your belongings should be safe.'

'You don't have to be my white knight Harry, it's nice you're my friend that's all I need.'

'I am your friend, to be honest, I would like us to be more than friends, one day.'

Luna smiled then kissed Harry softly on the lips, 'One day is today.'

Harry grinned, 'Then Luna, will you be my girlfriend?'

'Yes Harry, I will.'

'Good, now let's go see Flitwick, as your boyfriend I have to make sure you're looked after.'

Harry held Luna's hand as they walked towards the charms classroom, 'Professor, do you have a few minutes to spare?'

'Of course Mr. Potter, I am surprised you are here speaking with me and not your head of house.'

'This is about Luna, who is my girlfriend. It seems someone inside Ravenclaw tower is stealing Luna's belongings.'

'As I told Harry Professor, they usually turn up, but my feet do get cold.'

Filius looked down at Luna's bare feet, 'I am ashamed to hear someone in my house is taking your belongings Miss Lovegood. I will investigate and make sure your belongings are returned and the perpetrator is punished. Why did you not come to me before now?'

'Everyone seems to think I'm Looney Lovegood.'

'I will see to it straight away, you will never be treated like this again, that is my promise,' Filius flicked his wand, shoes and socks appeared on Luna's feet, 'They will last until tomorrow, but hopefully your belongings will be returned by dinner.'

'Thank you Professor,' Luna smiled.

'Thanks Professor,' Harry smiled then he left with his girlfriend, 'Are you planning on going home for Christmas?'

'Normally I do but daddy is going away.'

'Then if you can get permission, you can stay with me,' Harry pulled Luna into a deserted corner, 'I have a home that has my parent's portrait, but everyone thinks I'm living with my guardian, Charles Harrison. He comes to the house often to make sure I'm okay. I don't want anyone to know about the house though, but I would like you to meet my parent's.'

'I'm sure daddy will let me stay with you.'

'Great, now how about we go outside for a while?'

Harry and Luna kept holding hands as they walked through the castle until they got outside. Harry conjured a thick rug under the big beech tree. Neither of them noticed they were being watched, by students and by some of the staff.

When it was time for dinner Harry walked Luna to the Ravenclaw table. He could tell some were upset, some were embarrassed, and it was all the ones that have been taking Luna's belongings. He wondered if he would hear if they got any type of punishment.

'We wish to apologise for our treatment of you Luna. All of us have been given multiple detentions and lost points. We are supposed to treat each other as family, we didn't with you, so from all of us we are deeply sorry. You're belongings are on your bed, nothing was damaged.'

'Thank you,' Luna turned to Harry, 'It seems my boyfriend keeps his word.'

'I always will lovely Luna,' Harry gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips, surprising everyone in the great hall before he headed to the Gryffindor table. He noticed everyone staring, 'What?'

'You snogged her,' Seamus said.

'She's my girlfriend, of course I snogged her.'

'Blimey, thirteen and you have a girlfriend.'

'When you find the right one, age doesn't come into it. Charles told me that my dad fell for my mum when they were only eleven. She hated him for years, she only agreed to go out with him in seventh year. Dad wasn't going to give up though.'

'But Luna is only twelve,' Ron said.

'Yeah, but really the most we will do is talk, snog and hold hands, until we're a lot older.'

'So blond and not red head, different from your dad,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, but I could never date a red head, I would think of my mother if I did. Red heads make the best friends,' Harry grinned at Ron then gave the twins a wave who bowed to him making everyone laugh, 'See, you can't help liking red heads, they're fun to have around.'

Ron grinned hugely then pushed a heap of food towards Harry, along with the jug of pumpkin juice making Harry, and his friends laugh, even Hermione smiled. Ron was showing his appreciation.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Harry was sitting with his friends and girlfriend in one of the larger corridors, they had conjured blankets, pillows and Dobby had brought them hot drinks and snacks.

'So when is this person supposed to arrive?' Hermione asked.

'At ten, so he should be here by now, let's hope he can fix the wards.'

'So if they weren't dismantled no one could have sabotaged any potion?' Seamus asked.

'No, but anyone with a dark mark or a dark object would have been discovered straight away. Like with Quirrell in first year, the wards would have picked up that he had the spirit of Voldemort on the back of his head. Ginny would have been saved from going through all that last year.'

'She's still having a hard time, during the holidays mum took her to see a mind healer and Pomfrey is still talking to her even if she's not trained,' Ron said.

'Do you think it was Dumbledore who lowered the wards or Dippet?' Neville asked.

'No idea, but if I was to guess I would say Dumbledore. He got Snape out of Azkaban after my parents died, then he was a teacher. He couldn't have without the wards being lowered, not with his dark mark. Doing a bit of research into Dippet, the only thing that happened was the chamber of secrets, but since no one believed it was real the wards weren't configured for the chamber. But look, the chamber was opened again, even though it wasn't Ginny's fault, I was able to open it to go down there with Ron. Right now that tap is still the same and I checked it, it still opened, I closed it again, but that basilisk is still down there even though it's dead, the fangs still have poison in them.'

'You're right, Professor Dumbledore should have sealed it, even against a parselmouth.'

'Do you know you own that basilisk sweetheart?'

'I own it, but Slytherin put it there.'

'You killed it, so you own it, which means you could claim the parts, sell them if you wish. I know the potions guild would pay you a lot of money just for the skin and blood.'

'Well, I suppose I could get Charles to contact them, but it's not like I need the money. I suppose I could donate it to St Mungo's or something. I could even donate some to Hogwarts so they can buy new brooms and maybe more books.'

'It's something to think about mate, but you would be best contacting them now, before it rots,' Ron said.

'Then I'll contact Charles, see what he has to say,' Harry glanced around, 'Did you feel that?'

'Feel what?' Neville asked.

'Sort of like a prickle over your skin, a tingle.'

'You can feel wards Harry. That is how it's described in the books. There are only a few that can feel, sense or see wards,' Hermione said.

'If you can feel it then that unspeakable must be reactivating them,' Dean said.

'Yeah, he must be,' Harry glanced out the enchanted window, Hermione had cast an invisible barrier on it to stop the cold seeping in, they were also charmed to stay warm, 'He is, I can see the shimmer out there,' Harry pointed, 'It's sort of a transparent silver sheen, it's rippling.'

'If you can see wards mate then maybe you should become a warding wizard when you leave Hogwarts. Being able to see them would make warding a place easier, you also would have to dismantle them so seeing them you could see when they fall,' Ron said, 'It's similar to curse breaking, Bill said he gets this feeling when a curse is broken, he can't see it but he does feel it.'

'A warding wizard, yeah, that's something to think about.'

The friends stayed in the corridor until it was close to dinner. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and Hermione left first to give Harry and Luna some time alone. They might only be thirteen and twelve, so they most they did was hold hands and give each other the occasional kiss. They mainly sat together and talked about school work or what they might like to do when they were older. Luna did say she would like to get married and have at least four children, Harry said the same. Being alone he thought it would be nice to have a few kids and they could keep each other company as well.

During dinner Harry was told that the headmaster kept glaring and it seemed to be aimed at Harry. He didn't really care, the headmaster had put the students at risk by lowering the wards that were supposed to keep all students safe. Now the friends who knew about the unspeakable that had been to Hogwarts and recast and strengthen the wards felt a lot safer than they had over the last two years. The friends did notice that Snape was not at the table, they all believed he was no longer in the castle otherwise the wards would sound an alarm that it had picked up the dark mark.

On the day of Severus Snape's day in court, Harry was nervous. He knew it would be okay but he was still nervous. Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few other friends tried to keep Harry occupied so he wouldn't keep thinking about Snape and what was happening. After the last class of the day Harry was sitting with his friends and his girlfriend at the Gryffindor table. Even though most students remained at their own house table, it was not against the rules for students to sit at other house tables.

Just as dinner finished Charles stepped into the great hall with Minerva. Charles headed towards Harry, Minerva went straight to the staff table.

'He was found guilty and sentenced to twelve months, he was also heavily fined, which will go to you once all the paperwork is finalised. He will never return to Hogwarts in any capacity.'

Harry grinned then he was being kissed by Luna, hugged by all his friends, he stood then hugged Charles.

'Thank you, I'm sure every student in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would thank you as well, if they knew.'

'Just doing my job Harry. Now I got a reply from the potions guild, they wish to take possession of the remains of the basilisk. I spoke with Professor McGonagall, she is going to allow them entry when they arrive in a weeks' time. Now they did tell me that someone wrote to them at the end of last year about a basilisk, they were inquiring how much they would pay for a full dead basilisk. They wrote back and said that they were need to see the specimen before they could give an accurate price, but they believed it could reach up to five million galleons. They asked when they could inspect the snake and was told it would be sometime this year but a few things needed to be sorted before that could happen.'

'Do you think it's the one down in the chamber?'

'There has not been a sighting of a basilisk before the one you killed in more than five hundred years. It's possible that someone found one and just didn't advertise it, but I feel that is highly unlikely. I would say someone tried to sell the one you killed. They could not tell me who wrote them as the letter was not signed, they did however send me a copy to see if I could determine who wrote the letter.'

'I didn't tell many people, I only told my closest friends, a few others were only told recently. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Ginny were the only ones that knew at the end of last year.'

'You know it wasn't us mate, you saved my sister from that thing and almost died to do it. We owe you mate.'

'No you don't and I know my friends wouldn't do that to me anyway. So will I need to see the potions guild?'

'Only to allow them to enter the chamber. Now I spoke with my friend, the unspeakable, he has explained that for now the chamber is still accessible to parselmouth's, but the moment the basilisk is gone he will seal it.'

'Do you think I could go down there with them?'

'You would need to speak with your head of house, but why would you want to?'

'Well, I never really got a chance to look around, I mean Salazar Slytherin built that chamber, one of the founders. For all anyone knows there may be something else in there. I don't mean another basilisk but something that belonged to him. If he did leave something then it should be displayed somewhere in the castle, it would be part of history.'

'True, well, speak with Professor McGonagall, I'm sure if there was something she would like it brought into the main part of the castle, unless it is dangerous. Now I should go, I have a meeting at the ministry.'

Harry saw a quick flick of Charles eyebrows which told him the meeting was about Sirius. Harry couldn't wait until his godfather's name was cleared, then he would really feel like he had a family.

'So what is supposed to happen with potions?' Neville asked.

'Since Dumbledore is only now finding out Snape can't return, I'm sure he will be working on another teacher. Let's hope they are a better teacher than Snape.'

'They would have to be, no one could be as bad as he was. I wonder who will take over as head of Slytherin?' Ron asked.

'Professor Babbling was a Slytherin, she teachers ancient runes, maybe it will go to her,' Hermione said, 'She's fair, she gives points to all who deserve them and takes them away from everyone even the Slytherin's.'

'Then she sounds like a fair teacher,' Neville said then began eating his desert while everyone else also got stuck into their puddings or icecream. It seems Hogwarts was changing a little, but for the better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry had been given permission to go into the chamber of secrets with the potions guild later that day. Professor McGonagall was also going to join them. She admitted to Harry that it was curiosity why she wished to go down, to see the legendary chamber of secrets. The following day, Professor McGonagall informed Harry that Bathsheda Babbling and Filius Flitwick were also accompanying him down into the chamber.

Harry received a letter from Charles about Sirius, the trial will be going ahead the following week. Sirius and Peter would be together for their trials as a lot of the information about that time overlapped. Madam Bones was having Sirius guarded by her most trusted aurors, one was Sirius Blacks cousin, Nymphadora Tonks who never believed he was guilty. In the letter Charles wrote that he finally had proof on who directed his mail and what types of letters had been redirected. First was from Gringotts about his accounts, the next was personal letters from people thanking Harry for destroying Voldemort. The last bit shocked Harry, there was many gifts, like toys and clothes, but also money. Charles did not tell Harry who did it but he said he would explain everything to him in person, which would probably be after Sirius's trial.

'So apart from letters someone took all those gifts that you could have used. I wonder where the clothes and toys ended up,' Hermione said.

'No idea, if I didn't get them then I hope they went to some kids, same with the money. I mean I don't need it now, but it was still stealing so whoever did this should be punished.'

'Did Charles say anything about the Dursley's?' Ron asked.

'There trials will begin in a month, they are staying locked up until then but he's confident that Vernon will do at least ten years, Petunia less as she never actually hit me, just didn't feed me. He thinks she'll get a couple of years' probation. Dudley will go to a juvenile detention centre for what he did to me but also the other kids in the neighbourhood. Hopefully when Dudley realises that if he keeps going on the way he was he might end up in an adult jail so he might change. I don't have much hope for him though. Anyway, I have to meet the potions guild, I'll see you all later,' Harry kissed Luna then hurried away. He headed straight for McGonagall's office. As he arrived so did the other two teachers and the potions guild.

'We would like to tell you Mr. Potter that if the letter we received was about the basilisk here then someone was trying to sell it when it was rightfully yours. Yes, Salazar Slytherin did place the basilisk here but you killed it, in self-defence. Never the less, by right of conquest, it is rightfully yours.'

'I know the eyes are no good, Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix pecked them out that night which is what saved me from its stare. But the rest was fine, well, apart from one fang that went into my arm and where I shoved the sword through its head.'

'The skin, muscles, blood, tissues along with the venom and fangs are highly sort after as they are such rare ingredients. Tell me, if there was a potion that these ingredients could make what would you like it to be?'

'Um, well, there was one that I was hoping to get invented, but I found out something recently that made me so sad for a friend. If I potion could be made from this then it would be to help the Longbottom's, they were cursed into madness by death eaters. I know it might not be possible, it's just a wish really.'

'Nothing is impossible until we have exhausted all possibilities. What was the one you were thinking about?'

Harry lifted his glasses, 'To fix eyesight, I'm as blind as a bat without them. One time when I was punched in the face my glasses broke and cut just under my eye, I was lucky my eyes didn't end up cut. I also play quidditch, trying to see the snitch when it's raining and my glasses fog up makes it difficult.'

'I will let you in on a secret, that potion should be available sometime this year. We always knew we could cure eyesight if we had the last ingredient, some of the tissues from behind the basilisk eyes. So even though the eyes might be gone, everything else would still be there. When it is finished, we will send you the first approved potion, you name will be mentioned whenever any potion that was made with part of the basilisk as one of its ingredients. Since you will be getting paid now for the snake, then you will not receive any for the potions we make, unless you wish to change that?'

'Um, no, you people in the potions guild do so much good, so really you deserve the money you will get for all the potions you will invent. It will help you research other cures.'

'Then how about you lead the way to the entrance to the chamber of secrets.'

Harry nodded then they all left McGonagall's office, they headed to the second floor bathroom.

'Hello Harry, back again.'

'Hi Myrtle, yeah, some people want to see the chamber.'

'My offer still stands, if you die down there you can share my toilet.'

'Um, thanks Myrtle,' Harry turned just in time to see the adults around him trying to suppress their laugh. He shrugged then pointed to the tap, 'It's easy to see the difference, but who would have ever looked in a girls bathroom for the entrance to the chamber of secrets.'

'Some of us believed if there was a chamber that Salazar built then he may have hidden his entrance in one of the other founders rooms, to make it harder to find. But a bathroom was never mentioned, not until you opened it,' Minerva said.

'Hermione figured it out, she realised the basilisk was getting around by using the pipes. Then we realised it was Myrtle that the basilisk killed, she pointed to the tap when we asked her about it.'

'Then how about you open it Mr. Potter.'

Harry nodded, he stared at the small serpent on the side of the tap. He had to concentrate to so he could bring himself to speak in snake language.

"Open"

Everyone moved back as the sinks began to move, then drop down, 'Did you ever try asking for stairs in parseltongue?' Bathsheda asked.

'Um, no, we were twelve and worried about Ginny, so Ron and I jumped and just slid down the pipes,' Harry stared down the pipe and hissed, "Salazar's stairs" he grinned when a winding staircase appeared out of the side of the wall, 'Thanks Professor, that will be less messy, even if the slid down was fun.'

'Fun for you Harry, you're a teenager,' Minerva smiled.

One by one the ground slowly made their way down the stairs and into the outer chamber.

'Oh, could you use the skin?'

'Yes, we can,' one of the members of the guild opened a small trunk and placed the shed skin inside.

Harry got to the door, 'It's behind this,' Harry stared at the snakes again, "Open"

'If you don't mind me asking, what have you said so far in parseltongue?' Bathsheda asked.

'Open just then and up in the bathroom, then Salazar's stairs.'

The big door swung open, the guild went first, then Harry and the teachers following. The guild hurried over to the large dead basilisk.

'Oh my,' Minerva stared down at the snake, 'you were twelve, how did you survive Harry?'

'Luck, Fawkes,' Harry shrugged, 'Thanks to Fawkes blinding it gave me a chance then Fawkes used it's tears on my arm,' Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the scar, 'As I was shoving the sword up into his head the fang pierced me.'

'What is this stain Mr. Potter?' Filius asked.

'Oh, where I stabbed Voldemort's diary with the fang, it leaked that, the memory of the young Voldemort screamed like he was in pain.'

'Mr. Potter.'

Harry walked down to the members of the potions guild, 'So can you use it?'

'Most definitely, we wish to ask, do you know where the snake came from as there doesn't seem to be any type of place for the snake to hibernate?'

Harry pointed to the statue then asked it to open, 'It came out of there.'

'If there was anything left by Salazar Slytherin, then I would say it's in there, the snake would keep it protected,' Bathsheda said.

"Open Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the four founders." The mouth opened, Harry levitated himself up until he was standing just inside the mouth, he lit his wand, 'There's a door down at the end of the passage,' Harry levitated himself down, 'It should be Professor Bathsheda and Professor McGonagall that should see it first.'

'We would be honoured Mr. Potter, but I would like to ask if you would come with us, in case your talent of speaking with snakes is needed,' Bathsheda smiled down at Harry, who nodded. Minerva conjured a large ladder, then they climbed up, ready to see what was hidden in Salazar Slytherin's hidden rooms.

Even though the potions guild would like to see the rooms, they were more anxious to get the basilisk rendered down since they knew they could invent potions using the parts of this once mighty snake.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Before they left, the potions guild could not stop thanking Harry for the basilisk. They explained the money, which was five million galleons, would be transferred into his account sometime today.

The teachers, and Harry continued to examine Slytherin's room. They found many scrolls that were written in snake language. Harry said he wouldn't mind translating, it would just take time. They found some very old dark arts books, which they planned to remove and hand over to the unspeakables. They did find a few artefacts that belonged to the four founders.

Harry moved towards a goblet when he's hand flew to his scar, 'It's Voldemort.'

'What?' Minerva stared down at the goblet.

'What are you feeling Mr. Potter?' Filius asked.

'Pain, the same pain I felt when I was near Quirrell, but I know it's to do with Voldemort.'

'Even though I wish you were not feeling any pain, can you see if the other artefacts feel the same?' Filius asked.

Harry nodded then moved towards a tiara, 'Yes, it's the same,' Harry moved from item to item, each caused Harry pain, a lot of pain.

'Your scar is bleeding,' Minerva conjured a damp cloth, 'I will leave you two here while I take Mr. Potter to the hospital. Do not touch those items, I fear that they may possess someone if they did.'

'We will be careful Minerva, it might be wise to contact one of the unspeakables while you are up there,' Bathsheda said.

'I will do that then join you so we can finish going through this chamber.'

Minerva helped Harry back up the stairs, and to the hospital, 'Poppy, Harry's scar is bleeding. He was in close proximity to dark magic, items that Voldemort had enchanted. I need to contact an unspeakable.'

'I will take care of Mr. Potter,' Poppy helped Harry onto a bed then began to examine him, 'Where did you come in contact with these items?'

'The chamber of secrets, I sold the basilisk to the potions guild, but we found another hidden room. There were items that belonged to the four founders, all dark, and all to do with Voldemort.'

'I said years ago that you should have been examined,' Poppy continued her examination then handed Harry two potions, 'You will need to remain here until tomorrow.'

'Do you know why I feel this pain?'

'I have a suspicion, but I would like to talk to one of the unspeakables first, as I am unsure what I suspect is even possible. I will not hold information from you Harry, but I need to know if I am correct or not.'

'Okay, I would like to know,' Harry smiled when the matron washed all the blood off his forehead before he closed his eyes.

Poppy sent a message to Minerva with one of the house elves before she went to her office to write her findings in Harry Potter's file.

When Harry woke, he knew he was in the hospital by the white walls and the smell, he reached for his glasses but someone placed them gently on his face, Luna. She was beside his bed with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

'Hi,' Harry said weekly, 'What's wrong with me?'

'Madam Pomfrey sent for us, when we got here an unspeakable was doing some type of spells over your scar,' Ron said.

'Some black smoke emerged from your head, the unspeakable held a strange looking orb carved with runes over the smoke, it disappeared inside,' Hermione said.

'Madam Pomfrey said you will be weak for a while, but she will tell you more when she examines you again.' Luna said.

'Did someone tell Charles?'

'I sent him a letter, using Hedwig but McGonagall might have, she was talking to Poppy and the unspeakable,' Ron said.

'You've been out since yesterday mate,' Neville said.

'What happened Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Um, well, the potions guild went about rendering the basilisk, Professor Babbling asked where the basilisk come from. I opened the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue, I saw a door, I went in with Professor McGonagall and Professor Babbling. We found scrolls, written in parseltongue, we also found items that belonged to the four founders, Professor Flitwick came in after. The moment I got near a golden goblet I felt severe pain in my scar, the same pain I got because of Quirrell and Voldemort. Flitwick asked me to check the others, they all caused me pain and all of them felt like Voldemort. McGonagall brought me here because my scar was bleeding. I took a potion, I don't remember much after that.'

'It must be dark magic then, if it's connected to you-know-who,' Hermione said.

'So they didn't tell you what was wrong, why I got that pain?'

'No, we asked, they said it would be up to you to tell anyone,' Neville said.

'But we noticed something yesterday. A dozen unspeakables turned up, they went straight down into the chamber, which McGonagall charmed to stay open,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, the thing is Dumbledore looked really angry when they ignored him. He followed them to the Myrtle's bathroom but they blocked him from going down into the chamber,' Ron said.

'Mr. Harrison wrote back this morning, he said he would see you tomorrow,' Hermione said.

'I suppose I'll just have to wait until someone tells me what is going on and why my scar reacted like that, again. Um, but I'm hungry, do you know if we can contact a house elf.'

Everyone jumped when a house elf appeared beside the bed, with a tray of food, enough for all of them along with drinks.

'Thank you,' Harry smiled at the elf before it popped away, 'I love magic.'

Ron, Neville, Hermione all laughed, Luna smiled, then she transfigured Harry's table into a larger one for them all to us.

'Thanks love,' Harry smiled when Luna kissed him, 'Hey, my forehead feels tight, has it got a bandage or something on it?'

'No, it does have very thick green ointment on it,' Neville said.

Hermione conjured a mirror, 'It's been on there since yesterday,' she held the mirror up to Harry.

'At least there's no more pain, or blood, let's eat.'

The group kept talking while they ate, when they finished they began on desert. They were joined by Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and two people who were covered with a robe, their face was also covered.

'How are you feeling Mr. Potter?'

'Just a little weak but otherwise I'm fine. Did you find out if your suspicions was right?'

'They were,' Poppy looked towards the unspeakables.

'I examined your scar Mr. Potter and found a small piece of Voldemort's soul had lodged itself behind it, that piece has been there since you received the scar.'

Harry's hand went to his scar, but Luna took it in her hand, 'I have a piece of Voldemort inside me?'

'Not anymore, we removed it then it was destroyed. The items which you reacted to were also vessels for Voldemort's soul. That is how he survived Mr. Potter, even if he was in spirit form, he split his soul then placed them in vessels which means he would never truly die. Professor McGonagall explained what happened when you were eleven, how he possessed Quirrell and how you saw the spirit. He would be out there somewhere trying to find a way to return to a body or he will possess someone like he did with your teacher. We kept one of the items complete so we can use it to track down the spirit of Voldemort. It lead us to Albania before leading us back to England.'

'He's here, do you think you will find him?'

'We will, it just might take a while.'

'Okay, but…um, well, having that inside me, it won't turn me dark, will it?'

'No Mr. Potter, the soul was a very small piece, it would not affect you in anyway, apart from the pain you used to feel.'

'So the feelings I used to feel about him, will they stop?'

'Feelings?'

'I told Professor Dumbledore that I would get angry for no reason, my scar always hurt at the same time. He said it was because I was connected by the curse that didn't kill me, he said it's why I could speak to snakes.'

'You will not feel him anymore Mr. Potter, it was connected to the soul, not because you survived the curse.'

'Could I ask a question?'

'Of course Miss Granger.'

'If he had vessels for his soul, why did he try to kill Harry which would have killed the piece of soul?'

'He did not realise Mr. Potter had a piece of his soul. We determined he made five before he went after the Potters. His soul was unstable from splitting it so many times. When he cast the killing curse he planned to use that murder to make another vessel. Since the curse rebounded off Mr. Potter and onto Voldemort he could not finish the ritual. He could not spell it into an item, it searched out a living being, Mr. Potter.'

'Thank you,' Hermione said but saw Harry, Ron and Neville roll their eyes, 'What, I was curious.'

'You're always curious Hermione, about everything,' Ron smirked.

'So Harry is fine now, he won't have any lasting affects?' Luna asked.

'No Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter is perfectly fine. I will say this, the scar will fade, it was the soul that kept it from healing properly.'

'Oh good, I hate everyone staring at it when they talk to me. Thanks for getting it out of me.'

'You are welcome Mr. Potter. I will leave you to your friends.'

'Remember you four, back to your common rooms before curfew.'

'We will Professor,' Hermione said.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all stared at Harry, 'So no more headaches or weird feelings,' Ron said.

'No, but hopefully they will find his spirit, then do something to destroy it.'

'They will then it will truly be over sweetheart,' Luna said.

'Which means there will be no risk to having kids when we're older,' Harry grinned making his friends laugh, but Luna kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry couldn't stop smiling whenever he saw his reflection in the mirror, his scar was so faint now you could hardly see it. Many students asked why it faded now and not years ago. Harry just said he couldn't explain, but the unspeakables was able to help him.

After their last class of the day, Harry had just stepped into Gryffindor's common room when Angelina handed him a note, McGonagall wanted to see him. He took his bag to his room then hurried to her office.

'Is something wrong Professor?'

'Oh no Harry, something is very right for a change,' she flicked her wand, the door at the back of her office opened, Sirius walked out with Charles.

'Sirius,' Harry got up and hugged his godfather.

'Cleared of all charges, Peter has been sent to Azkaban for life and the ministry is going to compensate Sirius for the twelve years he was imprisoned,' Charles said.

'Thank you,' Harry grinned then hugged his godfather again, 'Did you tell their portraits?'

'Yes, I went to the house before we came here. So your parent's asked me to ask you to invite all your friends to the house for the Christmas holidays.'

'Wow, um, okay, I'll asked Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna.'

'We would like to speak with Ron so we can explain about his rat.'

'Does everyone know about Sirius?'

'The teachers were informed earlier and a special edition of the Daily Prophet should be making it's way to everyone right now. Before we head to the great hall I have to tell you that Albus Dumbledore has received his summons to appear in court for mail tampering.'

'He'll probably say he did it so I would be safe.'

'That will not matter Harry, mail tampering of any sort is illegal. He could have requested that all mail be checked by curse breakers before being sent on to you, or placed somewhere until you were older,' Sirius said.

'The Dursley's probably would have destroyed everything then kept the money.'

'They will be paying for their crimes against you Harry.'

'I know, all thanks to you Charles.'

'How about we all head up to the great hall,' Minerva said.

'Thanks Professor.'

Sirius kept his arm around Harry's shoulder, Charles and Minerva were on either side of them as they walked through the castle. By the time they came to the great hall, everyone was reading the Daily Prophet.

'Hi, I want all of you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black,' Harry grinned as he took Luna's hand, 'Sirius, this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, fantastic beaters. Lee Jordon who usually commentates the quidditch games. Angelina johnson, katie bell and alicia spinnet, the best chasers in the world,' Harry pointed to everyone until almost all the Gryffindor's were introduced to Sirius, Luna kissed Sirius on the cheek.

'I just read that Peter Pettigrew has been hiding in his animagus form all this time and it was how he escaped that night,' Hermione said.

'Yes, he cut off his own finger before blowing up the street and killing those muggles. He transformed then escaped before the aurors turned up.'

Sirius and Harry glanced at Charles, 'Mr. Weasley,' Charles held out some parchment.

Ron looked puzzled but took the parchment, he read it with Hermione looking over his shoulder.

'Scabbers.'

'Yeah, sorry Ron, we couldn't tell you before.'

'So a death eater has been living in our house for years and none of us knew,' Fred said.

'Wait until mum and dad hear about this,' George said.

'How come his name wasn't on the registry, like Professor McGonagall is?' Seamus asked.

'James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew never registered their animagus forms as they learned illegally while they were students. Sirius has now registered.'

'So you're an animagus Mr. Black, what do you change into?' Neville asked shyly.

Harry grinned up at Sirius who laughed then transformed, 'Cool hey, he looks like a grim.'

The Gryffindor's and the teachers heard screams, Lavender and Parvati both screamed as they backed away, other students screamed, one fainted.

'Oh come on, it's not a grim, he's an animagus,' Hermione huffed.

Padfoot barked then jumped up until his paws were on Harry's shoulder, then he licked Harry's face.

'Ew, Padfoot, don't kiss me.'

'Padfoot,' Fred and George whispered.

Sirius barked again then transformed back, 'That's me.'

'Prongs, Moony, Wormtail,' the twins said as they gazed up at Sirius.

'I have no idea how you know those names, but James Potter was Prongs.'

'You're the son of a Marauder,' the twins shouted, 'They're our hero's.'

'Oh dear merlin, that is all I need, for the troublesome Weasley twins to idolise the biggest pranksters this school has ever seen,' Minerva said.

'How do you know the Marauder's?' Sirius asked, 'No one knew about us.'

Fred and George looked at each other than Fred pulled out some worn parchment, he held it out to Sirius.

'Blimey, I thought this was gone forever,' Sirius stared at the parchment, 'James lost it, he thought someone stole it.'

'What is it Sirius?' Harry asked.

'I'll show you, but Mini, sweetheart, allow this lot to keep it.'

'Don't call me sweetheart Sirius Black.'

'You're still feisty, I like it.'

'Sirius,' Harry glared as Sirius laughed.

Sirius put the parchment on the table then grinned, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' he tapped it with his wand, 'I present to you the Marauders map, of Hogwarts.'

All the friends gathered around, 'But Hogwarts is unplottable, this should be impossible,' Hermione said.

'Miss Granger, you will find that the word impossible never existed to the Marauders, very similar to the son and godson of one. But at least I finally know how you two seem to sneak around this place without us finding you. I will leave you to it Sirius, just do not go corrupting my students.'

'Never mini sweetheart, but I will turn them into Marauders.'

Sirius laughed loudly as Minerva groaned before she headed up to the staff table, 'So who were the other two?' Ron asked.

'Wormtail was Peter, for his rat form.'

'And I am Moony,' Remus said as he approached, 'Sirius.'

'Remus, I can't forgive you for believing I would ever betray James, Lily and Harry. I know we were suspicious of everyone but we also tried to find out who the spy was. Why didn't you come speak to me? Why did you leave Harry to be abused?' Sirius almost shouted, 'You promised James and Lily to be there for Harry, you didn't.'

'I was lied to, so many of us were, I thought by staying away I was protecting Harry. I only found out when I arrived here that Harry was sent to Lily's sister.'

'My parents are furious with you,' Harry glared.

'How are your parent's angry?' Hermione asked.

'They have portraits, I spent a lot of time talking to them. It was mum, not Victoria that taught me potions, I just couldn't tell anyone before.'

'I was staying with Harry at Potter manor during the holidays. Charles would drop in every few days. But Harry got to learn a lot from his parent's, while I spent the time being force fed chocolate.'

'They want to meet all of you, they asked if you could visit during the holidays. You could spend the night, have a New Year's Eve party at the manor.'

The twins kept staring at Sirius as they nodded, Ron said he would be there, Hermione said the same, Neville wanted to but had to check with his grandmother. Luna was going to get his father to send a permission form to Professor Flitwick so she could spend the entire Christmas holidays with Harry.

'Can we talk Sirius?'

'No, you left Harry alone after losing his parent's, I was gone, he had no one. Too many people do what that old man says without asking questions, this time it has cost you just like it cost me and Harry. I want you to stay away from my godson,' Sirius glared but his arm went around Harry, keeping him safe, but also keeping him protected. Remus nodded sadly before he walked away.

'So this map, you're going to let us keep it?' Fred asked.

'Yep, just share it with Harry, then pass it on to him when you leave, it is a family heirloom. So we'll have to sit down and talk, you can tell me all about the pranks you pulled on the Slytherin's…um, on the other students.'

All the friends laughed, the Marauders pranked the Slytherin's, now the next generation, the Weasley twins, would also pranking the Slytherin's. Harry decided to honour his father by joining in on the occasional prank. He did not want to hurt anyone or bully anyone, but having a bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone. He already liked the twins canary creams, all of them had at one time been turned into a giant canary, they all had a good laugh. That is what everyone needed especially during the times they were stressed from school work. Now they had the Marauders map which would help them not only prank the students, but the staff as well.

Sirius grinned at the devilish looks on the Weasley twin's faces. He knew those two would honour the Marauders and bring a lot of laughter the Hogwarts, something the original Marauders did often. He would leave the pranking to the twins, while he and Harry got to know each other. They might have the portraits of James and Lily but it wasn't the same as having the real James and Lily. They will always miss James and Lily, that will never change, but they could do what James and Lily wanted, become a family.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
